Hold On
by Silver Rain Drops
Summary: In a world full of pain, you learn your only friend is the blade of a knife. Kagome's home is a wreck and her stepfather is from hell. She is ready, ready to take the plunge.... But what if she found something to Hold on too? InuKag MirSan
1. Please Read

**Hold On** **Please read**

Before you read my story I wanted to tell why I wrote this. Everyone in life goes through hell. Well, all my life has been like that. I never smile, and if I do it's fake. I never laugh unless I try not to worry the ones that really cared. My life may be shitty, but I can't complain, because there is people with worst lives out there that I could of had. I'm blessed.

My friend introduced me to a song called "Hold On". I never told her that song saved me. If she ever reads this I want to say thank you. Thank you for making me realize my life is just beginning. Hold on is by a band called Good Charlotte. This band's powerful lyrics and video had made me see how bad suicide can be. If it wasn't for this band, friends, family or any Eminem song I listened too, I probably be gone. So if you feel like letting go like I did once, listen to this song. I've based my whole story on it. Remember there is someone always falling in love with you, whether it's your personality, or just your smile.

**Rain**

**Never Let Go**

* * *

Here are the Lyrics

Hold On- by Good Charlotte

This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
**Hold on**


	2. Prologue

**Hold On**

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author's Note- **This is Hold On revised. I did not like how the story was turning out so I'm redoing it! Some chapters will be the same, while others will be a little different! Just read and review please!

**Disclaimer**- Blah… blah… Don't own Inu Yasha, Rumiko does so don't sue! I also do not own the Song that Freddy uses! HAPPY NOW BECAUSE I'M NOT!

* * *

The **TYNTK**

**-- **Words **-- **Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- singing_

' _Words ' - means Character's thoughts_

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words"- _Spoken by characters on the phone. OR Remembering another character's words.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

In a small little house on top of a hill, there lived a man and his family. It is said that his wife was very loyal, and even his step-kids were fond of him. You could say they were the perfect family. Perfect wife, perfect kids, perfect job, and the perfect little house on the hill in the perfect neighborhood. They even met the perfect way. The wife had just lost her husband to a serial killer, and the perfect man walked in just in time to save them.

Some people say it was love at first sight. Some say it was when he pushed June Higurashi's daughter out of the way of a stray bullet.

But there is no such thing as perfect. Because if there was then the world would be a better place. The man had his dark secrets. No one saw it though, his façade worked on anyone. Even the woman he made his wife fell for it. The "perfect" man was actually a dangerous deadly man.

He was feared by both humans and demons in the business world, he was even feared by his own family. One little mistake could cost you your life with him. He kept everything that was his close to him. He even kept an eye on his enemies. No deal would go down without him knowing. And most of the drug dealing gangs belonged to him.

Naraku Toya, the man who everyone wanted to be. The man everyone loved, the man all the youkai wanted to kill. He got to the top by getting rid of his competition, which even applied to his own family.

* * *

A slap rang through the house. A man stood before his woman and kept slapping her on the cheek. "You stupid bitch! How dare you get pregnant? I bet it's not even my child! So who have you been sleeping with June? Whose fucking kid is it?" A man violently screamed at his wife.

_One…Two…He's coming for you… _

"Naraku… P...Please… I am pregnant with your child. Believe me my love, I only love you and would never cheat on you!" June replied as she slowly walked to her husband. As she approached, Naraku slowly drew back his hand and with all his might hit her in the face with it.

_Three…Four…You better lock the door…_

"You fucking slut! After your husband died and you married me, I gladly took you and your kids in. Souta and Kagome could have lived in the streets for all I cared. They're not mine, so why should I even keep them!" Naraku yelled while he kept slapping his wife.

_Five…Six…You better pick up crucifixes…_

"How can you say that?" Kagome is only seven years old, and Souta is just four. How can you even suggest that? June screamed into her husband's face.

"It's easy, because I hate the little shits! All three of them!" Naraku yelled back into her face. He pushed his wife to the couch and walked towards their table.

"But Kagura is mine and your daughter. We made her together. You never acted like this when she was born!" June cried out.

_Seven…Eight…You better stay up late…_

"She was a mistake! And so was marrying you and taking in your kids. But when you have a mistake you still have time to erase it and I plan to erase mine." He yelled before slapping her one more time and running to the stairs.

"Naraku, No, please don't!" June pleaded while punching her husband so that he wouldn't reach her precious children.

"Wrong move bitch!" Naraku growled while his eyes turned a blinding red.

Silence entered through the house for what seem like an eternity until a shrill scream broke it. The sound of the scream was then followed by a loud thud and the sound of someone running up the stairs.

_Nine…Ten…_

The doorknob to a room that held a young girl combing her doll's hair, while sitting in the dark, started to shake. Within minutes Naraku emerged into to room, which held his daughter. He then slowly walked to her.

"_Daddy's back again…"_ A seven-year-old Kagome whispered before she went unconscious.


	3. Chapter One: Sweet Sixteen or Deadly Six...

**Hold On**

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author's Note-** Here is chapter one! Hope you guys like it! Also thanks to all those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer-** If I own Inu Yasha then I will forgive everyone that made me go through hell. Since I never will own Inu Yasha that means FUCK ALL YOU FUCKERS THAT FUCKED ME OVER! Thank you for your time!

* * *

**TYNTK:**

**-- **Words **-- **Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- singing_

' _Words ' - means Character's thoughts_

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words"- _Spoken by characters on the phone. OR Remembering another character's words.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Sweet Sixteen or Deadly Sixteen?**

* * *

It was a new day. The birds were chirping indicating it was beautiful morning. Everything was great. Hell it was great to be alive, unless you were Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome woke up abruptly. Not by an alarm clock but by being thrown from her bed to the floor. The young girl looked up to see her father standing above her. "Alright you little bitch wake up, time to start your new school." A man about in his early thirties yelled at the young teenager on the floor.

"Yes Naraku." Kagome replied back while picking herself up from the floor. She was then hit in the face and knocked back to the floor.

"Listen bitch I'm your father, so call me it. I don't want any of my business partners knowing that I have a disrespectful step-daughter." Naraku sneered at the young woman. Kagome just nodded.

"Its come to my attention today is your sweet sixteen." He said sweet sarcastically. "You must be happy knowing today is also the day your mother left with your brother and sister, leaving you and the twins here. How does it feel to know your mother does not care for you?" Naraku asked while, smiling knowing he was making the young woman stressed.

"Oh yes isn't today the anniversary of you dear papa's death? So many things happen to you on your birthday. You were only five when you saw your father die in front of you. The man who killed him walked off and you did nothing. I would hate to be your biological father." He then looked at her and smiled.

"Also today signifies the day you lost your best friend. And you killed her yourself." He started to laugh as he reached her door, he then turned to her.

"Kagome it looks like I owe you another fifteen hits tonight my child. Have a great day my little girl."

Kagome sat on the floor crying. Today was her sweet sixteen. She should have been happy, but no she hated this day. She resented her birthday with all her heart.

Slowly she sat up walking towards her bathroom. She took her cover up and started to apply it to her neck and arms. Kagome grabbed her tooth brush and began to brush. After spitting out the rest of the remaining toothpaste, she took the water and splashed about the sink, trying to get the stains of her blood out of it. She walked away leaving the bloody water to drain.

* * *

It only took Kagome twenty minutes to get dressed. She then walked down the stairs of her house. She went into the kitchen to see her little brother Shippo eating.

"Hi Kagowame hawppy birfthwaday!" The young child said while chewing his cereal.

"Shippo swallow your food before you talk!" Kagome scolded her little brother. Shippo then nodded and swallowed his food.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Shippo screamed with delight and jumped on his sister. Kagome gladly returned his hug but still scolded him.

"Shippo you know father hates it when we're loud. If we are, he's going to punish us." She told him angrily, but her eyes betrayed her, showing how happy she was at what he said.

Shippo growled. He hated his father with all his heart. He might only be in fourth grade but he wasn't stupid, he heard the painful screams of his sister at night. Thankfully he only beat him and his twin once a day.

As Kagome was about to ask why he was growling Shippo's twin sister Kanna came down the stairs.

"Hi sis, happy birthday!" The young girl said happily. She then ran towards her sister and gave her a big hug, while sticking her tongue out at her twin brother Shippo.

"Kanna thank you, but be quieter before father hears you." Kagome told her younger sister while she rubbed her head.

"Daddy left for work ten minutes ago but not without..." Kanna then started to whimper into the crook of Kagome's neck.

"Kanna what do you mean without what?" Kagome asked urgently.

"Without doing this to me before he left." Kanna whispered as she slowly took off her jacket and showed the black and blue bruise on her shoulder. It was followed by deep marks that looked like it was made by claws. Kagome screamed and Shippo growled.

"Kanna, how did father make those marks on you?" Kagome asked. Kanna just shrugged as she started to cry. "Shhhh... All will be alright, I'm here for you." She told her sister as she stroked her back.

"Alright let's go before we are all late." She then helped Kanna with her jacket and grabbed hers, Shippo's, and Kanna's backpack and left to take them to school.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to arrive at the elementary school that Shippo and Kanna would be attending. "Alright you two. Be good and don't do anything for them to call father." Kagome told the twins.

"Yes sis." They both replied. "See ya!" They yelled as they ran towards their new school.

"Bye" She whispered as she started towards her own school. Today was her sweet sixteen and already someone got hurt. Today wasn't sweet but a deadly day to anyone who got close to her.

* * *

The ten-minute walk to the school was peaceful and quiet, the two most dangerous things to Kagome. To Kagome, peaceful meant that when she finally gets use to being in peace Naraku comes barging in and starts to beat her. While quiet meant no one was around to hear her painful screams.

Kagome was only a few yards away from school. All she had to do was get through this alleyway and she would be at the front gate. She started to feel uncomfortable so she sped up. As she turned the corner she could have swore she saw a shadow.

'_What the hell was that? And why do I feel some kind of strange aura forming at the pit of my stomach?' _Kagome frowned. Someone was there…. Someone was after her. Kagome then started to break into a run for the school. As she started to go something or someone grabbed her from behind.

* * *

"Help me!" Kagome mumbled through the kidnapper's hand. She felt scared… okay scared was not even the word, more like petrified. _'Is it Naraku, is he finally going to kill me?_' She frantically started to think.

"Well look at what I caught! Hey boys come check her out!" The thug said.

_'B-B-Boys... Then it is not Naraku. He does not even sound as evil as him, I just hope he leaves soon. Please god help!' _

"It looks like we got ourselves a new play toy!" The thug then started to laugh.

"Please someone help me! Please someone help me!" She tried to scream, but the thug's hand made it hard to do.

"Hey Bitch start talking right!" The man stupidly yelled at her.

"Hey Manten!" A voice called from the crowd. The thug now known as Manten, turned around and was hit squared in the face by a powerful punch. "Always like to pick on defenseless girls." Kagome's savior asked.

Manten quickly got up and turned to see who hit him "I swear whoever the fuck hit me is dead!" When he got a good look at the man who hit him he started to back up.

* * *

"Kouga… I had no idea you knew this girl!" Manten started to laugh nervously. Kouga gave Manten a glare that would kill anyone in an instant. "Please forgive me! I had no idea!" He then got on his knees and began to beg for his life.

"Leave…" Kouga coldly told him. "Leave and never touch this girl again." Manten nodded at Kouga's words and ran off with the rest of his crew. Kagome, who watched everything from the ground, became very worried.

'_Please do not be another pervert trying to touch me!'_ She silently begged.

"Are you okay pretty lady?" Kouga already began to try and work his magic. _'I give her two days before she wants to fuck me…'_ Kouga smiled at his thought and began to help Kagome up.

"Who… Who are you?" She shyly asked the man who saved her life.

"The name is Kouga." He replied while kissing her hand. Kagome snatched her hand away as she felt him kiss it and hit him in the face. When she realized what she did she blushed, quickly muttered an apology and then ran off.

After recovering from the hit Kouga saw the young woman run off towards the school. "Hojo will want to know about this. Koriko what was that woman's name?" He asked the young teenager besides him.

"No clue, why are we going to attack her for striking you?" Koriko asked Kouga.

"No, though I should hurt her for even striking me, she had so much fire in her eyes when she hit me that I don't ever want to diminish that." He replied.

"But boss…." Koriko was then grabbed by his throat and lifted into the air.

"No stay away from her!" Kouga said while his blue eyes started flashing red. "She's mine. My woman. My mate. MINE!" He growled as he let the boy go and started walking towards his school.

"And Koriko…. Make sure I did not hurt Manten too bad. Thank him for performance and tell him he has to keep an eye on this girl." Koriko nodded and ran towards the way Manten and the others went to.

* * *

Kagome just walked through the main hall when she found a list to see what homeroom she was in. _'Hmmmm Myogua? Room eight-twenty-four.'_ As she started walking she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I w..." She was instantly cut off.

"You little bitch! You scratch up my new boots" The black haired bimbo screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm sorry I never…" Kagome started to try apologizing but the girl just shoved her.

"Whatever loser. Next time watch where the fuck you are going!" Kagome quickly nodded and ran off. Her bangs covering her face as they always did.

* * *

The bell was about to ring and Kagome was only a few feet from the eight hundred halls when her ass was pinched. She gasped and turned around all to come face to face with someone's chest.

"Hey gorgeous my house tonight at ten." A man with brown hair and green eyes told her.

"Hojo go find a hole in a tree to fuck with, you'll have better luck!" A girl passing by told him.

"You're just jealous because I refuse to sleep with an ugly bitch like you Sango!" Hojo replied to the girl.

The black haired girl calmly went up to Hojo's face and smacked him. "Fuck you Hojo!" She yelled as she took Kagome by the hand and ran off. As soon as they entered the eight-hundred hallway she let Kagome's hand go.

"Sorry bout that… See Hojo is a jock. They think they have the right to touch whatever girl they want." Sango explained.

Kagome looked at the teen girl. She was her height and looked about her age. She had black hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing white shorts with a tight red shirt with red and white chucks. "Not to seem rude, but who are you?" Kagome asked.

Sango started to laugh. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Sango." She smiled holding out her hand.

_'Hmm I like her. She's really nice._' Kagome then smiled. "Name's Kagome" She said shaking Sango's hand.

"So what's your homeroom teacher's name?" Sango asked as she and Kagome began to head down the hallway.

"Myogua. You?" Kagome replied.

"Same as you." She smiled. Kagome smiled back.

_'I think I made my first friend.'_ Kagome thought.

"Well let's go Kagome." Sango grabbed her hand and ran towards their homeroom.

She took Kagome by the hand and started towards the class.

* * *

As the entered the class Kagome saw that she knew part of the class already. Kouga and Manten's gang were there. The girl from before and Hojo were there too. Everyone then turned her way. There were scowls, smiles and the look of lust on their faces when they looked at her.

"Happy Sweet sixteen to me!" Kagome sadly said as walked to an empty desk.


	4. Chapter Two: The Nagasaki Twins

**Hold on**

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author's Note- **See I had this chapter ready to go! Did not even take that long! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

**Disclaimer-** Fuck I hate these things! Inu Yasha does not belong to me! If he did then Kikyo would die, Jaken get beat to death and Naraku would get his throat sliced! Though I love Kagome, she would be a better fighter and all around kick ass chick! My brother Inu Yasha would stop being a pansy ass. My half-brother Sesshomaru would not look girly and would get along with our brother Inu Yasha. Rin be older so she could be Sesshomaru, so it wouldn't be weird he raised the girl then slept with her. Also Sango would finally give it up to Miroku so he shut the fuck up, and she would stop acting like she got a stick up her ass and be happy she got laid. I would appear in the series and everyone live-forever! Too bad I don't own the show! Rumiko does! Sorry guys!

Inu Yasha- :Laughs his ass off about the disclaimer.: Hey sis I think you gone a little overboard with your disclaimers!

Rain- Yeah I know but since I write the fanfictions any thing can happen :smiles evilly:

Inu Yasha- :Shudders:

* * *

**Things You Need to Know**

**TYNTK (For Short)**

**-- **Words **-- **Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- singing_

' _Words ' - means Character's thoughts_

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words"- _Spoken by characters on the phone. OR Remembering another character's words.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Nagasaki Twins**

* * *

The sky was gray showing that soon it was to rain soon. Tiny droplets confirmed that her suspicion of it raining would come true. She then looked at the sky to see that thunderclouds were coming. Oh how she loved the rain, but she despised the thunder. It was loud and covered her screams during the night and when ever it thundered something bad always happened. Always... 

Kagome Higurashi looked back towards the homeroom teacher. Mr. Myogua was sitting on his fat ass doing nothing. She slowly looked at the clock. She had only been in here for about five minutes. 'Damn it feels like I've been in here for an eternity!' She then looked towards her left feeling eyes upon her.

She turned to see great blue eyes staring at her_. 'Kouga... Why is he staring at me? I apologized for slapping him already! He is giving me the creeps!'_ She shuddered and looked away to avoid his piercing blue eyes.

"Alright kids you can start talking. I'll be handing your schedules out in a few and then in about forty-five minutes you can go to your classes." Mr. Myogua lazily said. "When I call your name come and get your schedule." Kagome sat patiently waiting for her name to be called. It seemed like forever but in reality it only took him ten minutes.

"Nero, Kagome" He called. Kagome slowly got up from her seat and walked towards the teacher.

"Nero? Is not that last name of Naraku, the famous business man?" A bunch of her fellow students whispered.

Kagome clenched her fist at the name of her so-called father. She walked up to her homeroom teacher and snatched up her schedule. "The name's Kagome Higurashi, not Nero." She spat at the teacher.

"But it says..." Mr. Myogua was then cut off.

"I know what your paper says but its Higurashi not Nero." She said while glaring at her teacher.

"Okay Miss Higurashi please sit down." The teacher cowardly said towards his student whose aura currently was growing. He then looked around the room and saw that all his youkai students were beginning to get scared.

_'This young girl... She's not normal! It can't be! Almost all of the pure Mikos were destroyed in the holy war and she is not on the list as one of the living mikos! But then what is that powerful aura I'm feeling?'_ Myogua thought. He then growled in youkai language to inform his students there was no danger. If he did not do something quick, Kagome's aura could wipe out all their illusions spells, making them known to humans.

"Please Miss Higurashi don't make me call the dean." That did the trick. Kagome's once growing aura backed down. She scowled but returned to her seat hoping not to get a call from her teacher.

"Alright then on with the schedules... Nagasaki... Inu Yasha" Mr. Myogua stuttered. _'What? Inu Yasha is in this class? God help me!' _He then looked around his room to find Inu Yasha not there. "Once again Nagasaki, Inu Yasha!" He called out more bravely.

"Hey old man you don't have to scream so loud!" A voice replied behind the bald fat teacher.

* * *

"Who you calling ol..." Mr. Myogua was about to shout at the student until he realized who he was. Kagome glanced at the doorway to see who had just entered the room. Once she glanced up she saw the most intriguing golden eyes. 

There stood a teenage boy about her age. He had nice tan skin and spiked hair. To Kagome's surprise it was silver. _'So familiar….' _

The young man was the most gorgeous guy she ever seen. He probably be a god to her if he didn't have a scowl on his face. Inu Yasha wore baggy blue jeans with blue and yellow polo shirt. He also had a silver earring in his ear. Kagome was just stunned, never before had she seen such a guy. She then rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she looked up again and saw it was real she sighed. Only then did she notice another female teenager behind him. A twinge of jealousy passed through her.

"Oh Inu Yasha! How nice it's to see you!" Mr. Myogua quickly said after almost yelling at him.

"Feh! Can it old man and just give me my schedule!" He told his "teacher".

_'Well he may be godly looking but his attitude isn't.'_ Kagome thought grumpily as the image of her perfect guy went under the drain_. 'Oh well I bet the girl over there is his girlfriend... Wonder why she won't come in. It's hard to see her face!'_

"Okay here you go Mr. Nagasaki, please sit behind Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand!" Mr. Myogua said to the young girl. Inu Yasha then mumbled his thanks and looked for the woman named Kagome. He saw her at once. She was like a goddess to him.

She was wearing a maroon jumpsuit with pink down the side for the strips. She had the same color shoes on to match her outfit. She also had a very lovely face with make-up that brought out her features and not make her look sluttish.

Her hair was black that went past her shoulders and she had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were deep blue and held so much emotion. But unfortunately the emotion wasn't happiness. It was hate, loneliness, and worst of all pain. Inu Yasha then slowly frowned_. 'This girl called Kagome was hurt and hurt badly. '_

'_Why is he looking at me like that?'_ Kagome then smiled at him and for some unknown reason, and to her surprise, he smiled back. _'Wow he has a gorgeous smile!' _Kagome dreamily though.

_'Feh! Why did I smile? Well when she did it to me I just wanted her to do it again. Her smile was gorgeous! Feh what am I thinking!'_

"Okay now that we have Inu Yasha settled, let's get on with our schedules. Next is Nagasaki, Rain" Myogua calmly called out. Kagome's head then shot up to see the young girl she thought as Inu Yasha's girlfriend step out from the hall into the classroom.

The teenager had deep blue eyes like Kagome, but silver was mixed in with them. She had midnight black hair with two silver pieces in the front and the rest of her hair had silver tips. She was wearing a black skirt with a red wife beater, and her shoes were red and black chucks. Kagome then examined her face. She had make-up on, but like Kagome, just enough to bring out her features. To make Kagome even happier, she looked exactly like Inu Yasha_. 'They must be related…. Oh how cute! They are probably twins!'_ She happily thought to herself. _'Twins? Oh my god so where they but they died a long time ago! What the hell is going on? Why is god doing this to me?' _

Mr. Myogua then handed Rain her schedule and told her to sit next to Kagome on her left side. Rain nodded and walked towards the young woman. _'God she looks so familiar. The hair, the eyes? They both look like them! The same names? Can it be? NO! Narakumade sure they would never come back. God is just being evil today, that's all!' _Kagome thought sadly as Rain passed by Manten and his gang.

"Hey baby, want to go out tonight?" One of Manten's men said. Rain turned around and gave them the evilest glare ever, while Inu Yasha growled for someone making a move on his sister. It made the whole class shudder.

"Keh! Like I would date a wimpy guy! If you're not stronger then me, than you got no chance with me!" She flipped him the bird and walked over to the girl she was to sit by.

As she walked by; her brother gave her an approving growl, which only she could hear, for taking care of the situation right. She happily smiled at him. As she sat next to the girl she sniffed the air unnoticeably. It smelled like peach blossoms and cherries.

She then turned around and faced the girl. _'It couldn't be!' _Rain's mind screamed. Kagome then turned towards the girl about to ask if she could help her, but at what Rain said she lost her voice.

"Kaggy Girl?"

* * *

Rain- Muhahaha I'm so evil with this cliffhanger! So who am I to Kagome in this fic? Got any guesses? 

Inu Yasha- Ummm let's see :Goes into his sister's room and reads what she has in store: she's your...

Rain-:Jumps on her brother and beats the hell out of him: Shut up Inu-Bro!

Inu Yasha- : Sees stars all around him: Mommy can I have a cookie?

Rain- R&R or I won't post another chappie! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter Three: Unforgettable Memories

Hold On

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author Note- **Sorry about the wait, but you know me! Plus I've been busy since my graduation from high school is this Tuesday! June 14, 2005 baby! But now I'm back! So here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! Thanks to those who reviewed!

**P.S. Check out my new story called Reawakening Rain. Please Review it too! **

**Disclaimer- **:Sigh: Every chapter I have to go through this! I don't own Inu Yasha and if I owned Inu Yasha why would I go through this?

Inu Yasha- Because you're a loser! Duh!

Rain- Kagome!

Kagome- Sit boy!

Inu Yasha- :Falls to the ground: You Bitch!

Kagome- Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!

Inu Yasha- :Repeatedly falls to the ground:

Rain- :Snickers: On to the fic!

* * *

**TYNTK:**

Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Words'_ - Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

* * *

**Last Chapter- **Kagome goes into her new class only to find it with the people that screwed with her earlier in the day, but thankfully her new friend Sango is in there. Upon hearing the teacher refer to her as Naraku's daughter, she gets a blast of energy and is almost ready to burst, which could kill all the youkai children on impact. Feeling her surge of energy come from his student Myogua threatens to call her father, which makes her back down. Two new students appear. They look oddly familiar, but when the girl calls out Kagome's childhood name all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Unforgettable Memories**

* * *

She was silent. Hell no one spoke a word when the other teenager screamed her childhood name. All of them just turned and looked at them both. They waited to see what was going to happen.

'_It can't be! She died in the fire!'_ Kagome's blue-gray eyes began to fill with water. _'But only she would call me that.' _

Rain's eyes also began to fill up with water. "I thought I would never see you again Kaggie." Rain let the tears fall from her eyes. "Please forgive me." She whispered as she let her tears run more freely.

Inu Yasha looked on as he watched his twin cry her eyes out. He was stressed and didn't know what to do. Only until the other teenager, known as Kagome, began to cry did he totally feel hopeless. _'I hate when women cry!'_ He angrily told himself.

Mr. Myogua watched his two female students begin to sob harder. He knew Rain had her reputation to keep up, not to mention he wanted to keep his life in tact, so he did the only thing he could think of. "Class dismissed!"

Everyone was startled when the teacher screamed. But when their minds finally registered what he said, everyone ran out leaving only the teacher, Sango, Kagome, Rain and Inu Yasha in the room.

Sango looked worriedly at her best friend and her new friend. Like Inu Yasha she was totally helpless and did not know how to stop their crying.

Kagome was the first to stop her crying. She gently wiped her eyes and stood up from her desk only to run into Rain's arms hugging her tightly. "Ray-Chan… I thought you were dead! The explosion should have….." She whispered as Rain began patting her back.

Inu Yasha looked on. Ray… Ray, could have sworn he heard that when he was a….. His eyes began to burn with furry. He remembered now, this is the bitch that almost cost his family's lives! She was Kagome Nero and that's why she seemed so familiar. She was Naraku Nero's daughter, the bastard who hated him and his family with a passion.

"You!" He screamed catching everyone's attention. "You're the girl that almost killed my sister and family. You stupid Bitch! How dare you…" Kagome ran into Inu Yasha's arms, cutting him off, and started to cry harder as she hugged him.

"Yashie! Please tell me it's you!" She whimpered while holding on him tighter, as if she ever let go he would disappear.

Inu Yasha's eyes soften at his old nickname. He put his arms around Kagome and started to rub her back. "Feh! Silly K-Chan, you know it's me." He softly whispered in her ear, forgetting only moments ago he hated her.

Rain got up and stood next to her brother. "Kaggie-girl…" Kagome turned around at her nickname and ran into Rain's open arms.

"Ray! Oh my god it really is you!" She said as she hugged the girl.

Sango, who had been quiet during the whole ordeal, finally spoke up. "So you all know each other?" Both girls and Inu Yasha nodded their head. "But how?" She asked them.

Kagome's eyes sadden as she began to tell the tale about how she met her two best friends and lost them the night of her tenth birthday.

* * *

**Kagome's Point of View**

I looked at Rain's and Inu Yasha's face, so much had changed since I childhood. No wonder why I never recognized them.

"When I was five, my family and I lived in a little house on top of the hill. My father Jin Higurashi was a respected priest. My mother, a respected business woman, was usually the one running his company. He was too involved with his priest work, than his job. But when it came down to it, he was the man everyone was scared of when he held big meetings. He was a powerful man." My heart began to drop. It was hard to talk about my dad. Rain knowing how stressful it was to me stepped in.

"It's alright Kagome. You can skip that part." I gave her a small smile to show her my thanks.

"For weeks I watched them. Hoping someday that I would be able to play with them. Then one day, their ball flew into my yard." I continued on. It was almost like it happened yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback**

A little boy with long silver hair ran to the yard next to his. He frantically searched for his lost ball. It was his favorite. "Looking for this?" A young raven haired child asked him as she held up a big shiny red ball.

The silver hair boy slowly crept up to her. "You're going to give it to me? You're not going to throw it or pop it?" He asked very shyly.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kagome said as she cocked her head. All she really wanted to do was play with them.

"Because everyone does that!" He replied. She was getting annoying. Was this girl stupid or something?

"Why?" She was sure they seemed like nice kids, so why would everyone pop their ball? Was he only friends with bullies?

"Because I have silver hair!" He shot back.

"So, I met a lot of nice people with silver hair. What makes you so different? You are just like everybody else." She told him as she handed him his ball back.

The silver hair child stared at her with the look of confusion on his face. Taking it the wrong way, Kagome slowly frowned and started walking away from the boy. "Wait!" He screamed. Turning around, Kagome caught the red ball just before it was about to hit her face.

"Do you want to play with me and my sister?" He asked. Kagome enthusiastically shook her head.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Inu Yasha… What's yours?" He said as he and Kagome came closer to his yard.

"Kagome." She said. She saw Inu Yasha smile at the corner of her eye.

"I like it." He told her.

"And I like yours." They both smiled at each other. Grabbing his hand, Kagome ran towards his sister. This was the start of their short, but beautiful friendship.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**Kagome's point of View**

After telling Sango how Inu Yasha, Rain, and I met the bell signaling for second period rung.

"Kagome, do you want to get a bite to eat after school with me, Rain, Inu Yasha, and my boyfriend Miroku? There you can tell me the rest of the story and catch up with Rain and Inu Yasha." Sango asked me.

I smiled at her nice gesture. "That would be great Sango. Thanks for the invite."

"Come on Kagome, I got second hour with you. Let's walk together." Rain said as she headed towards the door. "Hey Inu-bro, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second! Go with K-Chan!" He replied back at us. I took one last glance at him. Nothing has changed in the past six years. He's still the man I befriended a long time ago. He's still the guy I fell in love with. He still had my heart.

* * *

**Inu Yasha's Point of View**

After K-Chan and the others left, I slowly turned to Myogua. He is not only my history teacher, but also a very reliable spy and servant for me and my family. "So, Naraku lives in this town. You know what to do." I replied to him.

"Yes, master, but what about the girl and her siblings?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about them. I'll take care of K-Chan." I said. Though I didn't succeed before, I have another opportunity to fix that. "For today I'm going to act civil to her, but starting tomorrow she'll regret the day she betrayed us." I told Myogua. I really just wanted to forgive her, but I was too stubborn for my own good. _'I'm sorry Kagome if this hurts you, but you hurt me. Just remember payback is a bitch.' _

"Master Inu Yasha, when shall I inform Lord Sesshomaru and your father?" My thoughts of how to take revenge on Kagome stopped as I turned to answer the flea demon.

"Not yet. I will take revenge on this man. And I will destroy anyone who comes in my way… Even Kagome." And with that I walked out of the room and headed towards my second hour.

* * *

The day had gone faster than Kagome expected, unlike the long hours she thought she spent in her Homeroom class. She was genuinely happy for a change. Not only did she have all her classes with Rain, but also with Sango and Inu Yasha. They all had lunch together too. As soon as the bell rang to let them out of school she hurriedly went to meet Sango and Rain at the entrance of the school for their little lunch date.

"Kaggie-girl! Over here!" Rain stood on her tip of her toes and waved for Kagome to signal where she and Sango were. Looking over Kagome saw and waved back. After they met up they decided that Sango and Rain would take Rain's motorcycle. "Hey Kaggie-girl, do you mind ridding on Inu Yasha's bike?"

"No not at all. Where do I have to meet him though?" She replied.

"You don't have to meet me anywhere I'm already here." Kagome turned around only to bump into Inu Yasha's chest. "K-chan, hope you like speed!" He then threw her a black helmet with silver graffiti on it, saying the name Silver Bullet. Kagome put her helmet on and followed Inu Yasha to his bike. Kagome was shocked to find the nicest racing bike she ever seen belonging to Inu Yasha.

The bike was black and had silver lining. It also had silver graffiti on that said Inu Yasha. Kagome looked as Inu Yasha got on the bike, and decided to follow him. She positioned herself behind him and grabbed on to his jacket.

"Inu-bro!" Kagome and Inu Yasha turned their heads to see Rain and Sango riding up on the same kind of bike Inu Yasha had. The only difference was that the bike was a silverish blue and had black graffiti on it that said Rain. Both bikes matched them perfectly.

"How bout a race?" Rain called to her brother with a big grin on her face. She knew Kagome hated to go on fast things. _'Maybe this will help their relationship a bit!'_ She thought to herself. Inu Yasha smiled back and nodded his head.

"Kagome hold on!" He screamed at the young girl as he began to turn his bike on and drive off. Kagome yelped as he started off and grabbed Inu Yasha by the waist.

Inu Yasha smirked. He liked it when Kagome was close to him. He always did. _'Hey stop thinking about that! Remember who she is and what she almost did to you and your family… Even if it was unintentionally._' His conscious argued with him. Inu Yasha couldn't disagree with his conscious, but a part of him knew that no matter how much of an act he put on he would always feel this way when he was around her. "If only …" He said to himself.

* * *

The race between Rain and Inu Yasha ended up in a tie. Both siblings were a little upset after that and became a little bit grouchy having felt that actually lost to one and another instead of tying. "Hey hurry up and let's get into the Java Joint!" Sango said pulling everyone into the tiny restaurant.

A boy with black hair that was tied into a small ponytail sat in the back of the corner of the Java joint. He was wearing a Lettermen's jacket with a black muscle tee under it. His jeans were dark blue and baggy. His shoes were black and red DCs to match his lettermen jacket, which was also black and red. He slowly glanced at the group coming in. He smiled and put down his menu and walked over to Sango.

"Aww my beautiful Sango, how are you today?" Sango blushed at the strange boy's words, but not even a moment later she began to become red and slapped the boy on the face knocking him down.

"Miroku, you are such a pervert!" She screamed. Kagome looked confusingly down to the floor were the boy laid smiling. Wasn't that her boyfriend?

"Hey Sango isn't that your boyfriend?" Kagome looked at an enraged girl who had steam coming out of her ears.

"HIM! MY BOYFRIEND! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She screamed.

Kagome looked back at the girl. "But you said…"\

* * *

**Flashback**

"Kagome, do you want to get a bite to eat after school with me, Rain, Inu Yasha, and my boyfriend Miroku? There you can tell me the rest of the story and catch up with Rain and Inu Yasha." Sango asked.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Kagome saw from the corner of her eyes that Rain and Inu Yasha began to laugh. "Hey Sango you did say that!" Rain said in between her laughter.

Sango looked embarrassed and watched as Miroku came closer to her. "Sango will you..."

Sango began to blush harder. _'Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?'_ If he was, she would definitely say yes.

"Would you please bear my children?" Miroku asked while grabbing her hands.

Sango gave him a dead pan look before she punched him square in the face. "Hentai football player." She mumbled as she stepped over Miroku and sat at the booth. Miroku looked like he was out cold, which made everybody laugh.

* * *

**Kagome's Point of View**

Lunch was great. I got to know everyone a bit better. Apparently Miroku and Inu Yasha were best friends. Inu Yasha was the Varsity football captain and Miroku was his co-captain, and they also apparently had a band called the raging demons.

Sango and Rain were on the cheerleading squad, which seemed a little strange to me. They asked me to join, but I declined.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I got to go. My sister and brother should be home by now and I need to make dinner." I slowly got up and bowed to them. "We should do this again sometime." I told them.

Rain nodded. "Why don't you go to the concert tomorrow? Inu Yasha's band is playing." I nodded.

"I think I will like that. Well got to go!" I waved to them and was about to leave until Sango called out to me.

"Hey Kag, mind if I walk with you?" I shook my head no and then we left. "So where do you live?" She asked. After telling her my address she told me she lived like two houses down. I was grateful to find out I had a friend who lived by me.

We walked the rest of the way home talking about all the things we could do since we were neighbors.

* * *

When we got to my front door, I was surprised to find my little brother and sister waiting at the door for me. "Sorry guys, I never meant to take long." They just smiled at me and Sango and ran in the house when I unlocked the door.

"Hey Kag, can I use your bathroom, I really have to go." Sango looked like she was doing some kind of white girl dance. I laughed and let her in.

As I began to cook dinner, I heard Sango yell out a goodbye to me. I said it back and started cooking again.

* * *

As I set the table the front door began to creek open. I knew who it was and my blood began to boil with fear. I hurriedly set the table and then went back into the kitchen.

"Kagome!" The scream came from my step-dad. Something was not to his liking ad I was going to pay dearly for it.

Rounding the corner of our living room, I saw a small little book lying on the floor. That was the book Sango was carrying with her. She must have forgotten it on her way out. "Kagome." I looked up to see my step-father pointing to the book. "This makes the house look junky." He began to walk slowly over to me. "This does not belong here." He handed me the book.

The air I was holding in began to deflate. I was sure he was going to hit me. "One more thing." Right when I turned around a fist connected with jaw throwing me back onto one of our stairs. "Never do that again." He walked over to me and kicked me a couple of times in my stomach, after he was done he walked off.

It hurt unbelievably badly. I had worst, but it has been a while since he has ever hit me that hard. I see him coming down with a few suitcases. I struggle to get to my knees so he doesn't have the chance to kick me again. "I will be out of town for a week. I have to go on a business trip." I look at him with cold eyes.

Taking his bags he kissed my check goodbye. I wanted to wipe it off so bad. I felt like a slut every time he tried to put "Fatherly affections" on me. Thankfully he never raped me, but deep down I knew it would happen soon or later. Hopefully I would finally have the courage to kill myself before then.

Before he walked out the door he picked up my broken body and made it stand. "Be a good girl my little doll." He then caressed my ass. Slowly he began to laugh and then he walked out the door.

God I was dirty. I needed to shower. I ran into kitchen and turned off the stove. My face was bruised and bloody. Thankfully he did not break any teeth. I then grabbed the only thing that saved me from my pain, my only friend.

I then screamed for the kids to eat while I ran to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and was about to get into the tub. But when I came in contact with the mirror I began to look at my reflection. Bruises were found all over. I had scratch marks from when he used to rake his fingernails against my skin. I then looked at the bite mark on the nipple of my breast.

This was my punishment for having a boyfriend. My tears began to run freely down my face. That was the time he came so close to making me one of his sluts. I tore my face from the mirror and jumped in the shower making water run down my body. I then grabbed the knife I took with me from the kitchen. Everyday I came closer to killing my self. But my sister and brother were the only things that kept me from it.

I took the knife by the handle and began to slice my body. It hurt, but at least I knew that the pain he made me feel was being covered up by the pain I was making myself feel. It might sound crazy but for some reason I had to do this. If I didn't, it felt like he would win. It was like a contest to see who would cause the most pain to me. And I would be damned to let him think he would win.

"In a world full of pain, you learn your only friend is the blade of a knife. My home is a wreck and my step-father is from hell. I've been dead for ten years. Not physically dead, but emotionally. I think that after life there is no hell. Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now."

"I want to let go. I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. I'm ready, ready to take the plunge. Someone please give me something to hold on too." I whispered softly to no one as the water from the shower head began to drip down my torso and swirl down the drain with the blood I spilled from my own body.

* * *


	6. Chapter Four: Car Underwater

Hold On

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author Note- **OMG I just put out a new chapter this month and I'm already trying to update? What the hell is wrong with me, am I sick? Well anyways you guys will be lucky if I get this out soon. I'm excited because on July 2, I will officially be 18! Yup party time. Well enough of that. Thanks to those who kept up with the story! I love you all!

**P.S. Check out my stories called Undercover Agent: Sexy Silver and Dreaming of the Past! I NEED A PERSON WHO CAN DRAW PLEASE CONTACT ME!**

**Disclaimer- **Plain and Simple. I own nothing but my own characters. And also I do not own the song car underwater. That's by Armor for Sleep.

* * *

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Words'_ - Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

* * *

**Last Chapter: **Kagome finds out that her old childhood friends go to high school. During then Inu Yasha mentions how she almost killed him and his family. Though after saying that and calling her a bitch he embraced her as she called him his childhood name. Everyone could tell they still had feelings for each other. After they leave Inu Yasha and Myogua talk about how Naraku was back in town. He told Myogua that he would kill Naraku himself and if Kagome got in the way he would kill her too. The whole gang then went to lunch together. When Kagome got home she was beaten by her father before he left. She then went into the show and cut herself leaving marks all over herself. Each one meaning how many days she has still been alive.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Car Underwater **

* * *

Sunlight beamed through Kagome Higurashi's window. She began to squirm around, trying to avoid the light. "Damn it." She said hoarsely. She hated mornings with a passion. Getting up she rubbed her eyes and jumped from the edge of her bed. She cautiously walked to the bathroom not wanting to wake up anyone, though it wouldn't have matter since Naraku was gone. 

She was so used to it, that it became a daily routine. Looking around she found some gray sweats. After raiding her closet she picked out a long black sleeved shirt. It was kind of big, but she didn't care. She had too many cuts this time and she had to cover them up.

Looking at her clock she saw that school would start in about an hour. She once again went into the bathroom to tie her hair up and to apply make up on her bruised jaw.

* * *

**Kagome's point of view**

Crap! I had exactly five minutes to get to class. I then began to sprint from the hall to my first period teacher. It happed to be my homeroom from yesterday. I shuttered. All those people in there kind of crept me out. Like that Kouga guy. Not to mention the girl who wanted to kick my ass yesterday.

I ran into class with a few minutes to spare. I looked around and found that only Inu Yasha was around. I smiled, maybe I could talk to him and get to know him again, it seemed like he forgave me.

"Hey Yashie!" I cheerfully said as I was about to sit next to him.

* * *

**Out of Kagome's point of view**

"The seat is taken so don't bother sitting in it." Inu Yasha replied to her before she sat down. Kagome's cheerful smile then turned upside down. _'Please don't frown K-Chan, it will only make this harder.'_

"Oh… Well um… I guess I'll sit over there and wait for Rain and Sango. I guess I'll see you at lunch or something." Kagome said as she began to smile once again, but this time not as real as the one before it.

"Whatever Bitch, I wouldn't be caught dead sitting next to you." Inu Yasha heard Kagome step back. He knew she was hurt by his words. It bothered him, but his pride would not let him apologize or tell her he forgave her.

"Inu Yasha?" She was puzzled by his words. Yesterday he was nothing but kind to her, but today he was acting like a total jerk. She must have offended him in some way. "Yashie I'm sorry if I offended you, but…"

"Just shut the fuck up. You didn't offend me. I just don't like you. So get your ugly ass out of my face." Kagome's eyes began to water. She had to leave or she would break down right then and there. As she began to walk out of class a hand shot out and grabbed hers. Kagome flinched as he grabbed a bruised made by her step-dad. "Kagome." He spoke as she lifted her head up more so she could see him better. For a second she could have sworn she saw pain and sorrow in Inu Yasha's eyes.

"Don't call me Yashie anymore you dumb bitch." She nodded to his request and then ran out the room before anyone could see her cry.

* * *

**Inu Yasha's point of View**

My hands started to tremble as I let her go. Not only because of the hurtful words I spoke to her, but also because of the pain I saw that shot through her eyes as I grabbed her hand. Why did it hurt her? I wanted to ask her, but then the words dumb bitch came out instead. She then quickly ran out, and even from the hallway I smelt the tears she began to spill.

'_You are such an ass.' _My conscious said to me. I shook my head and began on the lesson Mr. Myogua put on the board.

* * *

**Out of Inu Yasha's Point of View**

**Rain's Point of View**

"Shit…Shit….Shit…" I said to myself over and over as I ran towards my school. I slept in this morning since my brother "accidentally" forgot to wake me up this morning. How he did that? Well let's just say he wanted me to get more beauty rest so he took my alarm clock from my room sometime during the night. Damn bastard. I swear if yesterday wasn't the new moon.

As I got closer to my classroom, I smelt a certain smell of tears coming from the bathroom. It kind of smelt like Kagome. I was about to enter the bathroom when a teacher caught me off guard.

"Young lady you are already late, get to class now." I stared at the dean and did a little Keh before I turned back around and headed for my class.

* * *

When I got to class, Myogua already started his lesson. Sango was no where to be found, and my brother was working diligently on the assignment. I walked in quietly and was about to sit behind him, but then I suddenly felt the urge to smack him over the head like he did something wrong. Call it twin intuition. 

Right when I sat down I smacked him so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. He turned around and stared at me with evil eyes.

"What the fuck Rain!" He whispered harshly. I could tell he was pist, and if I did not give a good reason to him with in seconds then he would punish me as an insolent pup. Damn God for making him a minute older.

"Well if you didn't fucking steal my alarm clock last night maybe I wouldn't be late to school. And the other reason is that I felt you did something really horrible. So I felt the urge to hit you." After explaining my reason I saw Inu Yasha's eyes drop down to the floor. _'So he did do something wrong, but what is it that he did?' _I thought to myself.

I began to look around the room, that's when I noticed it. Kagome was missing too. _'Please Inu Yasha don't tell me you didn't do what I think you did.' _I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Where is Kagome, Inu Yasha?"

He then lowered his eyes more, refusing to look at me. "The hell I know, I haven't seen her all day." I couldn't believe that my brother lied to me. Not only was he not looking at me, but I had a sudden tug on my heart, and every time that happed he was lying or something bad has happened.

I didn't want to conversant with him any longer so I decided to end it. "Whatever, go back to doing whatever the hell you were doing." He nodded at me before he sent me an apologizing look.

Damn it, he did do something wrong. I shook my head and then buried my face into my hands. _'What the fuck am I going to do?' _

* * *

**Out of Rain's point of View**

**Kagome's point of view **

I felt like I locked myself in the bathroom for hours, but in reality it was only twenty minutes. I slowly pulled the door open. I grabbed my backpack and began to jet down the hall. _'This is exactly what happened last time!' _I screamed through my head as I ran towards the entrance of my school.

When I got home I ran into my room and shut the door. "I can't deal with this, I can't." My breathing became heavy. I began to shut my eyes and let the darkness take me.

* * *

**Out of Kagome's point of view**

**Sango's point of view**

It was the end of seventh period, what would have been a long day turned out to be a very short one since I started school during third period today. The reason why, I was too damn lazy to get up.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Complaining is my number one hobby, I can complain on anything In do or don't do.

"Jeez Sango, is your hobby complaining?" I turn around only to come face to face with Mr. Pervert himself, well the 2nd most perverted guy in school. Miroku smiled at me and then grabbed my hand. "Because you are really good at it." I playfully punch him in the stomach. "Wow, you're not only a master complainer, but you are also a master at how to beat Miroku up!"

"Hehe, Miroku you are such a dork." He then looked up at me and smiled. My heart then began to beat faster_. 'God you're gorgeous. Even more so when you smile! Miroku when will you ever grow up so we can take this friendship to the next level?' _"Well I got to go. I need go pick up Kirara and Kohaku from school. Bye." After giving him a hug and a wave I started 9on my jog to my brother and sister's elementary school.

* * *

"Sango you're late!" As I came to halt I found my little brother, Kohaku, staring at me with his evil eye. "You are way too irresponsible to be an older sister." I then whacked him on the head while grabbing his stuff. "Ouch, you jerk." 

"Put a sock in it runt." I then ruffled his hair and hugged him. "Forgive me little brother?" I could never be mean to him. It was hard trying too.

He smiled and hugged me back tighter. "Always" Kohaku simply stated. "Come on, we got to go get Kirara!" Kohaku snatched my hand and pulled me towards the playground. Once we made it halfway there, we saw my little sister talking to two other kids her age.

"Hey Kirara, time to go!" She quickly turned around and smiled. She then waved to her friends and ran over to Kohaku and me.

"Sorry sis, I had to say goodbye to Kanna and Shippo before I left." My head started to hurt, I knew those names but I couldn't figure out how I did…Wait.

"Is their last name Nero, Kirara? She smiled and nodded. So they were Kagome's brother and sister. "Hey Kanna, Shippo wait up." I then ran after the two children. I wanted to escort them back home, not only to make sure they made it safely back, but to also why Kag wasn't in school.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!" Her little brother screamed from downstairs. When we got to Kag's house, we found the door unlocked and practically open. _'Kagome where the hell are you?' _I worriedly thought. 

"Hey Kags, it's me Sango, from school!" As soon as I was done screaming a bunch of creaking sounds were being heard from the stairs. I ran over to the stairs only to find a sleepy Kagome walking down. Her eyes about popped out of her head when she saw me.

"Sango! Hey what are you doing here?" She then walked down the rest of the way and went to the book shelf. "Did you come to get this?" She handed me my English book that I left the night before. I thanked her and sat down on her couch.

"Well I walked your brother and sister home, but the main reason I came her was because you weren't at school." I see her head drop down. _'So something did happen. Well I don't want to press it.' _"Anyways let's forget that. Tonight is the Raging Demons concert. You promised to go."

"Sango, I would, but there is no one to watch Kanna and Shippo." She sighed and then turned to face me. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

"Don't apologize, because you're still going." Before she could say anything I stopped her. "My parents wouldn't mind babysitting. They love kids, and plus they are friends with my sister, so it's like a little sleep over."

"Are you sure?" I nod my head to reassure her.

"Come on let's go get ready for the concert!" Kagome nodded at me. I then took her hand and ran upstairs to get ready.

'_Don't worry Kag, whatever happened will go away, I promise.'_

* * *

**Out of Sango's Point of View**

Sango and Kagome arrived at the concert thirty minutes late. "Sango, don't you think the concert already started?" Kagome asked while she tried to pull down the shirt Sango gave her. It was a low cut tight long- sleeve black shirt. Thankfully she was able to run into the bathroom and cover the fading bruises she had with make-up. "Sango, can we go home a change?"

Sango shook her head at Kagome. "Why are you so shy? You have like a dancer's body!" Kagome blushed at her comment.

"You too! I bet Miroku will drop dead when he sees you!" This time it was Sango's turn to blush.

Sango was wearing a low cut tight red long-sleeve shirt with white shorts. Her chucks were red. While Kagome was wearing a low cut tight black shirt with white shorts and black chucks. They both had their hair in curls. "Hey Sango where is everyone?"

"Inside, so let's get going!"

* * *

**Kagome's Point of View**

When we got inside the band already finished their first song. "That was Walking on Broken Glass!" I turned to see the one speaking was none other than Inu Yasha.

"Okay guys, our next song is called Car Underwater. I wrote this to a friend who betrayed me." I heard the crowd do a sad sigh. "Hopefully one day I will get over it. But for now here is the song."

I was surprised when I heard him talk about the friend who betrayed him. _'Was this song for me?' _I couldn't help but think.

* * *

**Out of Kagome's Point of View**

Inu Yasha watched as the crowd of people began to sway as Miroku played the first cord to their new song. While he was staring in the crowd he was surprised to see Kagome there. After seeing her all he wanted to now was sing it and go to her and tell her how sorry he was, but his pride was stopping him. When he head Toni, his drummer, play the entrance to the song he took his mike, closed his eyes, and began to sing.

Inu Yasha:

Believe the news, I'm gone for good.  
Call off the search, no one will know that I'm down here  
Believe the note I left for you  
You can't turn back the clocks, you can't pull me up from here so don't try

'_Kagome, I know you are watching me. I can feel your eyes on me. Please listen to this song. I wrote it for you.' _

Inu Yasha:  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.

Kagome sat silently at the booth with in the club they were at. The way Inu Yasha looked at her made her feel week to her knees. Her eyes began to water. _'Why do you say such cruel things Yashie, and yet look at me with caring eyes. Do you hate me?' _

Inu Yasha:  
Make time slower, give me longer.  
It's too late for me, no one will know that I'm down here.  
Believe your dreams of me sinking  
so far, below, you can't pull me up from here so don't try.

Inu Yasha opened his eyes as he looked around the room for Kagome. When he saw her, he felt his heart drop. Here she was crying her eyes out. _'Why does it hurt so much?'_

Inu Yasha:  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.

'_It's true, I don't care that you left an abandoned me, and I would still die for you, but I will never tell you that to your face.' _Inu Yasha thought as Sesshomaru, Miroku and Toni played their instruments.

Inu Yasha:  
Leave it up to me. to burden you again.  
This ones not your fault. Please forgive me.  
Leave it up to me. to burden you again.  
This ones not your fault. so forget, so forget, so forget me.

"_God I'm terrible. Here I am making you cry K-chan. All I ever done was burden you. Once I solve everything out will you forgive me? No! I can't, you betrayed me!' _

Inu Yasha:

Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Just let me go.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Just let me go.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.

Kagome stared at Inu Yasha's eyes. But what killed her the most was when he took his free hand and pointed to her.'_Oh so this song is for me. You really want me to let go of you!' _She then let her tears run more freely and then buried her face into her hands. "I don't want to let you go." She whispered softly. "I won't let you go."

Inu Yasha:  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.

Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru:

And I would still die for you  
I would still die for you  
and I would still die for you  
I would still die for you

Inu Yasha:

And I would still die for you...

As the song ended both Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at each other not knowing they both were thinking the same thing.

'_I would still die for you.'_


	7. Chapter Five: Remember To Feel Real

**Hold On**

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author's Note- **Yes I'm going to be 18 on Saturday! Woohoo! Besides that, nothing special to report here. Just this story will be over within the 15 chapter. Well I'm hoping. Anyways that's it. Thanks to those who reviewed. I love you all. Oh and to answer my most frequently asked question from last chapter, no I didn't write that song. Armor for sleep did. Oh yea, the situation in here that deals with Kagome's old friends, happened to me this year. Just goes to show you why having friends can be so toxic.

**Disclaimer- **Do I honestly need to do this? No I don't own Inu Yasha. I only own the plot and my characters.

* * *

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Words'_ - Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

* * *

**Last Chapter- **Kagome attends school hoping that she could cheer up from seeing her friends.Once she arrives in class, Kagome tries to sit next to Inu Yasha, but he denies her the right. After hearing some hateful words from him, she runs home remembering past pains. Sango picks up her brother and sister and invites her to go to Inu Yasha's first concert of the year. There she hears a song he wrote for her, Car Underwater.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Remember to Feel Real**

* * *

…**One Month Later…**

Kagome ran through the hallways of her high school. _'Just for once I wish they wouldn't try to mess with me for one day.' _She looked behind her and saw Kouga's men chasing after her. _'Crap. They're catching up. I can't believe they are that fast. What are they, demons? That's not possible. They must be track stars or something!' _

For the past month Kouga's men have been trying to catch her to get her to attend a "private" meeting with Kouga. But everyday she had been out smarting them by running into a girl's bathroom. Though she got in trouble many times for being late, at least she was safe. But today there was no bathroom in sight.

As she rounded the corner she banged into someone. "Ouch!" She yelled as she fell to the floor. When Kagome looked up she was met with a pair of silver-blue eyes. "Sorry Rain." Rain smiled as she helped her up top her feet.

"Don't worry about it Kaggie-girl. So what you've been up to this past month. I barely see you and we have all our classes together!" She then started to frown. "And we never hang out. It's like you're trying to avoid us, especially me and Inu Yasha." She slowly whispered the last part.

Kagome looked behind her to see Kouga's men turning back around after seeing Rain. She then turned her attention back to Rain. "It's not that I'm avoiding you Rain. You, Sango and Miroku are the only ones who understand me. It's just…"

"It's just Inu Yasha." Rain finished. Kagome nodded her head. "Look K-chan, I don't know what happened exactly, but if it deals with the _situation_ that happened long ago, forget it. It wasn't your fault. And I wish you and Inu Yasha would realize it." Rain smiled as she grabbed Kagome in a hug. "You aren't only my best friend. You're a sister to me." _'And maybe in the future you will legally be my sister.' _Rain added to herself.

Kagome hugged tighter after Rain's little speech. "Never have I ever had friends that been so true." Letting go, Kagome and Rain began to laugh and head off to class. "Hey Rain, thanks for always being there for me."

"Anytime K-chan. Oh hey, I heard from Sango you enjoyed the show Inu Yasha had, so I snuck you a CD." Kagome nodded and said her thanks. "Now come on let's go." Taking her hand they both ran to their fifth period class.

* * *

Kagome sat her books down on her desk. Turning off her light, she laid down on her bed. _'Man today has been a long day. I just want to sleep. Thank god I don't have any homework.' _Kagome then looked to her opened back pack spotting Inu Yasha's CD.

"Hmmm I guess I can listen to it." The CD began to play and the first song that came on was the Car Underwater song she heard him play one month ago. "I can't believe I made him feel this way." She said to herself as the song ended. She was about to look for a book to read when she came across an old picture of her old friends. Just then Inu Yasha began to talk from the CD.

"The next song we are going to play is called Remember to Feel Real. To those who had been backstabbed and hurt before by your so called friends, we dedicate it to you."

'_Backstabbed huh… I guess this song is to you guys.' _Kagome thought as tears dropped on to the picture she was holding.

Inu Yasha:

So here's the truth  
you were right all along  
they were never my friends  
and I was living a lie  
but I won't fall for it next time

* * *

**Flash Back**

**One Year Ago**

"Kagome you are nothing but a bitch." A girl with short back hair screamed. She took a picture of them and tore it. "How could you, how could you act like a bitch!"

Kagome's eyes watered as she looked at her best friend. All the things she wanted to say to her, she wouldn't. She wouldn't say it, because then the real fight would begin. _'What did you want me to do Yuka? After knowing you and the rest of the gang talked shit about me everyday, did you want me to act like nothing was wrong? Did you want me to pretend like we were best friends? Sorry I'm not fake like that.'_

Kagome bit her tongue, not wanting to tell her what was going through her mind. "Kagome, you are nothing but a liar who wants to be like everyone's mom."

'_So you hate me, because I don't want you guys to go through bad things like I have. You call me a liar when you are one yourself. Don't you think there is a reason why I lie?'_

Yuka's eyes burned even more with rage when Kagome didn't respond the way she wanted her too. "All you do is run away from your problems!"

Kagome's once dropped head shot up. _'Run away?' _Clearing her head she shook off the sadden thoughts for a moment. "Yea, you're right Yuka, I do run away from my problems." _'But so would you if you knew what was happening to me. If you had to battle the demons I have to. The demons that are with in me.' _

"If you know why don't you fucking change it? What are you going to do cry? You know you want to." She then smirked. "Or do you want to hit me. Go ahead because then all I would do is go inside Ayumi's house and think about killing you. Though I would never act on it because I'm a better person than you."

"First off Yuka, I would never hit you." Kagome added in softly. _'And I will never give you the satisfaction of seeing me cry.' _"And No I won't cry. I can't change in a day Yuka, I been like this for fifteen years, It's not going to change in one day because you say so." Kagome began to get back on to her bike when Yuka grabbed her by the arm.

"You know you aren't that laid back so stop acting like you are." Kagome stared at Yuka with an evil glare. "See all you do is have an attitude."

"It's not like I mean to have an attitude, sometimes I just look like that. And as for the laid back part, then in all honesty you don't know me. I've changed Yuka." Kagome harshly replied as she ripped her arm from Yuka's grip.

"You know what else you are. You're selfish!" Kagome stared at the girl that dared to call her selfish. No matter how low her self esteem was, she knew she was not selfish.

"How am I selfish? All I do is help you guys, never do I ask for something back, and never have I thrown it in your face!" Yuka stuttered before she answered Kagome back.

"Well… You… um… You know how to give, but don't know how to receive. That is how you are selfish." Not to mention everyone thinks the same thing. Everyone hates you. Even Ayumi." Right then Kagome's heart dropped. Ayumi and here been through so much, she was like her sister.

"Ayumi?" Kagome spoke softly. Yuka nodded her head with an evil smile. Ayumi and Kagome had known each other for ever.

"Her and her boyfriend talk shit about you all the time. Face it Kagome, no one likes you." Kagome put her head down and pushed her tears back.

"Think what you all want Yuka, these are all your guys' opinions. Nothing more than opinions. I never gave Ayumi a reason to hate me than stay away from her and Ryo. They were always together, she even stopped hanging with me, because she was always with him." Kagome looked at her watch and then turned her head to Yuka. "I hooked them up, that was my mistake. But I have to go. Goodbye Yuka."

Kagome jumped on her bike and head home. And when she got there she did the one thing she didn't want to do, she cried.

* * *

**Out of Flash Back **

Inu Yasha:

You figured me out  
I'm like a leaf in the wind  
I try to find who I am  
but wind up lost in the end  
sometimes its hard to know what's real when your not

Kagome took her sleeves and began to rub at her eyes. _'When I first met Yuka was when I was nine, Inu Yasha said she seemed like a backstabber. I wish I would have listened back then.' _

Inu Yasha:

Cause you know I change myself to impress whoever happens to be next to me  
but I'm sick of trying so hard  
waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you  
waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you

Kagome listened to the words of the song. _'Inu Yasha how can your song describe me so well? Did you ever feel this way? I need to get the hell out of here. I need to find myself again. _

Inu Yasha:

Everyday I'm just making my rounds  
just digging a home 6 feet underground  
sometimes it's hard to know what's real when you're not

'_I will be six feet under if I continue living like this.' _Kagome thought as she looked at her cuts. "Soon this will all be over." She said to no one in particular.

Inu Yasha:

Cause you know I change myself to impress whoever happens to be next to me  
but I'm sick of trying so hard  
waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you  
waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you

'_Inu Yasha, Rain, you guys were always by my side. Inu Yasha, the first time I met you, I knew you would become more than a friend to me. Hmm so that's what they meant by love at first sight.'_

Inu Yasha:

Nothings here for me  
nothings here for me  
nothings here for me  
but you

'_But Inu Yasha are you really there? You hate me after all.' _Taking the knife she had hidden under her bed, Kagome began to cut the top of her arms.

Inu Yasha:

Waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you  
waste all your time with me  
I know I'm a mess right now  
don't give up believe  
I'd wait it out for you

'_Do you know the shell you are seeing, Inu Yasha, isn't me? Can you tell? I have always been there for you, and the one time I'm not, I screw you over. Some friend I am. I wonder, if you knew the truth would you accept me?'_

Kagome looked to the picture of Inu Yasha, Rain and her that was taken by her mother years ago. Once she stared at it for a moment she began to carve the knife deeper into her skin.

Inu Yasha:

I'd wait it out for you!  
I'd wait it out for you!

Kagome let out a cry before she dropped the knife that helped shed her blood. She looked down at her hand and watched the blood drip down. She felt very tired due to the lack of blood and the memories she was having.

"Can you handle the truth Inu Yasha?"

She spoke as she drifted off the sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note- **Yea I know short, but hey at least you guys got a new chapter, and plus now you know some events that had happened in Kagome's past! So please review! Some of my reviewers have been lacking: Looks angry: Anyways, I need a drawer so if you can draw, contact me! Anyways see ya guys! 


	8. Chapter Six: Living In Hell Once Again

**Hold On**

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author's Note- **Hello out there! Lol, Well I'm back. For some odd reason this story is drawing me in to finish it. Yup it's true; Rain is once again interested in finishing this story. Well Thank you to all who have stuck by this story. It will be over soon, but I might have a sequel. But I wonder, when the ending comes, how many death threats will I have? This chapter is dedicated to my beta Cici! Love ya girl!

**Disclaimer- **Nope I only own the characters I make up, which is only me so far. I don't own any of the songs I've used so far either.

* * *

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Words'_ - Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

* * *

**Last Chapter- **After getting a free CD from Sango, Kagome pops it in to her CD player. While listening to the song Remember to Feel Real . Kagome is reminded of her past friends. After reliving the events, she cuts herself and drifts off to sleep, letting the darkness once again engulf her.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Living In Hell Once Again**

****

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning with her make-up smeared all over her pillow. _' Dang, now I have to wash these again.' _She rolled around to try and get away from the sunlight that was shinning through the window. But when she got a glimpse of her clock she jumped up and practically ran to her bathroom.

She hurriedly showered and applied make-up towards some of her fading bruises. But no matter how much she tried, she made too much noise. And she was soon going to regret the fact that she even got up that morning.

* * *

Kagome ran down the stairs to find her step-father sitting drinking coffee. He turned his head towards her to acknowledge her presence. When she sat down in the seat across with him, their eyes met for a moment and Kagome was paralyzed. _'What the hell. Why….Why… Why are his eyes red?' _Kagome quickly shut her eyes and reopened them and found her step-dad's eye color back to normal.

"Kagome…" After Naraku spoke her name she snapped out of her thoughts. _'So, you are beginning to see…' _Naraku smiled at his own thoughts. _'Soon you'll see everything, and then you'll be mine. But for now…' _"Kagome dear, do you know why I am up so early?" She did a simple shake of her head to tell him she did not. "Well a certain teenage girl decided to make a lot of noise this morning."

As soon as Kagome heard those words she knew what was going to happen to her. "Da…Da…Dad, I… I didn't mean…. I didn't mean to do it." Kagome looked towards her dad's twisted smile. "Please Dad… Please Dad, I have…" But before she could finish her sentence she was sent backwards by a slap from her Dad.

"Does it look like I care?" Naraku screamed as picked Kagome up by her shirt. He then took his left hand and started to punch her in the stomach. Kagome tried not to scream but when she felt his nails dig into both of her arms she let out a painful screech. "Does it hurt, my child? Come on just scream a little more and I'll let you go."

Kagome looked down towards her arms to see claws on her father's hands. _'What… What is going on! Why are these illusions appearing now? Stop… Stop…' _"STOP!" Kagome screamed from the top of her lungs. Naraku suddenly felt a shock through his body and then he was sent backwards into the dinning table.

When he got up he saw his daughter unconscious on the floor. A small smile began to grace his lips. "Soon… You'll be mine Kagome, and so will _she._" With that he picked Kagome up and brought her up the stairs.

Shippo quietly watched the descent of his father and sister. He couldn't believe… No, He didn't want to believe, that this man was his father. Looking at his hand and he saw it begin to blur and a clawed hand replaced it. "No, you will not have Kagome, father. And one day she will know the truth, about everything." He solemnly swore to himself.

* * *

Rain quietly watched as her fifth period teacher began to explain algebraic equations. As hard as she tried she couldn't concentrate on what her teacher was saying. Right when she was about to turn her head back towards the window she was hit in the head with a paper ball.

She quickly growled and turned to see her brother laugh a little. Right when she was about throw it back at him he mouthed "read it loser". Rain nodded and began to uncrumple the note that was within it.

_Hey sis, what's on your mind? You've been staring at the window all day. And frankly I've been getting a weird vibe from you all day. Not even all day, it's been like this for a while. Is it because of Kagome Higurashi? I don't really know why you associate with her! After what she did to our family. How could you… :sigh: Whatever forget about it, just get better okay. I hate seeing you like this. It hurts me okay? Well write back._

_Love, _

_Inu Yasha_

Rain quickly scribbled her reply and threw it back to him. Inu Yasha nodded and re-opened the letter.

_Look Inu-bro, I'm glad you are worried about me and all. Let me say that first. But how bout this, Fuck off. Yea, you're right I have been giving you weird vibes lately, but do you blame me? I might not know what's going on between you and K-chan, but you need to get over it. How dare you say she betrayed us? You know what it means to protect your clan, even if they are wrong! How can you hate a girl so much, who instead does nothing but love you. I pity you Inu Yasha._

_Rain_

Inu Yasha looked at his sister who avoided his stare. _'Is that how you want to be?' _He silently began to shred the letter. _'Is everything I've done a mistake? Should I really just forgive her?' _Inu Yasha took a look at the empty desk next to him. _'Kagome…' _Then slowly he put his head into his hands and tuned everything out.

* * *

Kagome slowly walked into her fifth period class. After the events that morning all she wanted to do was crawl up into a ball and die, but after finding a note from her father, she decided against it and got up to dress for school. She saw her teacher give her an evil glare for coming in tardy.

"As I was saying class, the value of X and Y are dependable on the equation on the board." After signing in Kagome quickly took her seat next to Inu Yasha. "Kagome." Kagome looked up to see her teacher looking directly at her. "Since you were tardy, I want you and Mr. Day dream over there." She then points towards Inu Yasha who lifts his head up to acknowledge her. "To report to the library, where he will show you what we have learned today. Now go!" With that both teens went up to the library.

* * *

"So… Umm, do you understand Higurashi?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Inu Yasha call her by her last name. Giving him an evil look, she picked up her books and was about to leave. "Where the hell do you think you are going!" Kagome flinched when he reopened her wound she received on her arm by her father.

"I am going to my locker Inu Yasha." She hissed at him. "Is that okay with you?" She then ripped her arm away from him and began to feel blood run down her. _'Crap, I need to go.' _"Goodbye, Nagasaki." With that Kagome ran off towards the hallway.

Inu Yasha looked down at his hands. _'Man I screwed up so much.' _Inu Yasha was about to get up when he suddenly felt a shock go up his body. He quickly looked to his hand and found blood on it. Inu Yasha looked around to see if anybody was around, when he was satisfied that no one was he brought his hand to his face and licked it. _'Just as I thought! It's Kagome's blood.' _He quickly grabbed his books and ran after Kagome.

* * *

Kagome quickly ran down to her locker. Unfortunately for her that was where Hojo's locker was and he was waiting there. "Hey Higurashi." Kagome was about to run from him, when he quickly placed his hand on her shoulder preventing her from moving. "Where ya going Higurashi?" He then grabbed her and slammed her against his locker. Taking his right hand he grabbed her hair and exposed her neck.

"Hojo… Wh…What are you doing?" She then began to feel his other hand traveling to her breasts. "Please don't Hojo. " Hojo laughed at her plea, acting like he never heard it. Kagome felt his hand messaging her right breast. Unconsciously she moaned at the antic. _'No, I don't want this!' _

"Oh, seems like my little Kagome wants more." He then slipped the hand he was using under her shirt. He then squeezed his hand under Kagome's bra and began to message it even harder. "Come on. Moan harder for me!" He whispered in her ear as he began to bit and suck her neck. "Come on Kagome. You belong to me!"

"She belongs to no one!" A voice screamed behind them. When Hojo turned around he was met with a punch to the face. Hojo staggered a bit before he fell into a garbage can, unconscious. Kagome looked at he unconscious Hojo and then to her savior. "Are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked. But right before she could answer she fell forward. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha ran forward and caught her right before she could fall.

Kagome shook her head. _'Why me? Why are you helping me?' _Taking her hand she used Inu Yasha's arm to brace herself. "Let me go, I'm fine Inu Yasha."

"No you're not fine. I'll take you to the nurse." As he helped raise her up he was then suddenly pushed away from her. When she turned around and looked at him, her eyes held nothing but hate. _'Kagome?' _Inu Yasha's eyes held nothing, but confusion in them. "Kagome, all I want to do is help."

Kagome's eyes soften for a bit before they went back to the way they were before. "Go to hell." And with that Kagome slowly walked away, towards the entrance of the school.

* * *

After her little spat with Inu Yasha, Kagome ran to the safety of her home. But when she entered the house she was face to face with her father. "Kagome isn't it a little early for you to be home." Naraku quickly grabbed Kagome, making her drop her keys, by the throat and threw her inside.

He placed the suitcases he had in his hand next to door and then lifted Kagome up by her neck. "Hmmm I smell a boy. I smell him on you." Using his free hand he smacked Kagome repeatedly in the face.

'_Smell, how do you smell a boy?' _She was quickly brought back to reality when she felt him punch her in the stomach. "Please father. Please stop." She coughed out to him.

Naraku laughed at her request and kept on beating her. "I will be gone on a business trip, I need you to learn your place while I'm gone, my little doll." He looked at Kagome's eyes. He saw them full of hate. He knew she knew the truth about the trips he took.

He laughed after peering into her eyes. "I guess you always knew. All those times I left your slut mother. It's true I am leaving for work, but it's more of a pleasure trip. Actually call it a fuck trip with more sluts." He then lifted Kagome up so he could see eye to eye to her, and began to lick and nibble at her neck.

"One day Kagome, I'll make you one of my sluts, but right now…" He ripped open the top of her shirt and bra exposing her chest. Looking at the mark he made on the nipple of her breast he licked lips. _'Mine…' _The scent of the man he smelt early was overriding his. "Just worry about staying alive." Taking his mouth he bit into her once again making her scream in agony. After she almost passed out Naraku took her and threw her into a china cabinet and walked out like nothing happened.

The twins got home about an hour after their father left. Right before he walked in, he found his sister's keys on the floor. _'Kagome?' _

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Shippo turned his head to see his sister crying, as he ran in and turned the corner he was met with a terrible scene.

"KAGOME!" The twins both screamed at the top of their lungs.

* * *

**Sango's Point of View**

I realized when I was doing my English homework that I had Kagome's extra homework with me, since she missed all her classes today. "Shit, I better get this to her."

I swung my jacket on and slipped my shoes on my feet. I ran out my house and went two houses down. I rang the door bell to Kagome's house. After waiting for what seemed like hours, (which was really ten seconds) I was about to leave.

When I turned to leave I noticed that the door was cracked open a bit. Like any curious person I pushed the door open. "Hello" I called out. I turned to look at the stairs and saw Kagome's little sister crying. I ran over there fearing the worse. "Where's your sister honey?" I asked. She sobbed harder and pointed to a china cabinet by there living room. As I turned around and looked down, my eyes began to burn with rage and sting with water.

There was Kagome's little brother, crying while holding a bloody exposed Kagome.


	9. Chapter Seven: Walking On Broken Glass

Hold On

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author's Note- **Nothing left to say, but thanks to those who are reviewing. Much appreciation! Anyways I'm up to 300 reviews! This is why I'm updating so early, plus tomorrow, the day I promised to update, I wouldn't be able to because I'm babysitting and they don't have a computer! Oh the horror!

**Disclaimer- **Too tired to make this long! Don't own the songs in here. I just don't own Inu Yasha and the gang either, okay? This is why I write! Otherwise I be putting this stuff into the anime! Well some of it at least!

* * *

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Words'_ - Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

* * *

**Last Chapter- Kagome** unfortunately makes noise and gets a hard beating right before school. Waking during fifth period she goes to class tardy. To catch up the teacher then sends Inu Yasha to tutor her in the library for the remaining time. After hearing him refer her as just Higurashi, Kagome leaves to her locker. There she is harassed by Hojo, just to get saved by Inu Yasha. Once she gets home though, she is beat once more, but this time Naraku left her with five dangerous words. "Just worry about staying alive." And beat her to near death before leaving her for Sango and her brother and sister to find.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Walking on Broken Glass**

* * *

A young man with silver hair pointed to his left. "Drums…" He said to a man with blonde spiky hair. The man nodded and began to play softly.

Looking over to his left, to another teen with long silver hair, he pointed to the guitar that the guy was holding. Knowing what the teen wanted, the long silver hair beauty began to play his guitar. The leader nodded at the music they were making and then turned his head to the right. "Miroku are you ready?" He asked a boy in nothing but a pair of blue jeans and a black cap that was placed backwards on his head.

"As ready as I ever will be Yash. Let's rock it!" Inu Yasha nodded at his best friend's words and looked over to the guy with silver hair that looked like him.

"Sesshomaru, are you and Toni ready?" Sesshomaru gave Inu Yasha a bored expression, which in his language meant, "Duh, ya dumb fuck". Inu Yasha ignored his brother's look at took his place at the microphone.

* * *

Blood was spilled all over her brand new shirt she bought for school, but to her that was the last thing on her mind. She cried and cried, she had no idea what to do. Here she was holding one of her best friends who looked like someone beat her to death. "Kagome! Please Kagome wake up!" She lightly slapped the girl in front of her, but she still got no response.

Looking over to Kagome's brother and sister she saw them just staring at their sister with blank expressions, like at any minute if you touched them they would fall to pieces. "Shippo, Kanna, go to my place and hide there." She didn't want who ever did this to Kagome come back and find there were others he forgot to hurt.

"But…" Shippo began, but when he looked at Sango's face and Kagome's badly beaten body he knew what he had to do. "Kanna let's go!" He yelled towards his twin.

"Shippo find Kohaku and Kirara and tell them what happened. Hurry!" Sango screamed to the kids. They jumped and scampered out of the house.

'_Where's my cell!' _Sango fumbled through her purse for her cell. When she found it she began to dial 911 on her phone. After hearing the operator say please wait she ended the call. _'Mother fuckers! This is a serious situation and they tell me to hold on for the next available operator! Wait I'll call Rain!' _She then dialed her friend's number.

"_Hey, Sango!" _Sango started to breathe heavily into the phone. She was hyperventilating, but she needed to calm down.

"Rain… Kagome… Hurt… Please… Hurry… Two… Houses… Down… From… Mine… Danger… Too much blood!" She staggered with her words, but she knew with Rain's hearing that she caught every word of it.

"_Sango! Stay put, I will be there in a minute!" _She heard the phone click, which meant she ended their call. Looking down at Kagome she only hoped that they would get here on time.

"Rain's mom is a doctor Kagome, she will surely help you." She whispered to her friend as she cried again.

* * *

--Plucking at his guitar strings, Miroku began to play his band's number one song. It was called Walking on Broken Glass.--

It only took Rain five minutes to get to Kagome's house. Busting through the door she began check on the girl. "Mom, she lost a lot of blood, you have to hurry!" A woman who looked no older than thirty-five, walked in and looked at the young girl. After checking her pulse she began to bark orders to the other teenagers.

"Sango heat up hot water! Rain go clear off the dinning table and then help me set her gently on there! First cover it with blankets though!" Both teenagers nodded and set to do there tasks.

--Inu Yasha:

_Time goes by, I just try_

_To hold my head up high_

_People try to deny_

_Classify, or just hide_

_The feelings, what's inside_

_Broken hearts, and hard times_

_Don't let life break you down this time--_

--While he was singing this song he could not help, but feel how he was always outcasted. That was until he met Kagome. She taught him what it meant to have a friend. Then he met Sango and Miroku, they accepted him, but a lot of others didn't. It hurt… But when Kagome came back she made it all go away.--

"Kagome! It's me Izayoi! Inu Yasha's mother! Please stay with us! I'm going to make you all better!" She saw the girl's torn clothing and held back a sob. Someone wanted more than her life, they wanted her body. Izayoi began to assess the damages afflicted on the girl's body. She quickly removed the glass pieces that were plunged into Kagome's body. Izayoi's heart went out to the girl. Clearing her head Izayoi tore the rest of the girl's top off only to see bruises everywhere. Covering her mouth at what she saw she screamed for her daughter. "Rain! Go and get my medical supplies in the van!"

--Inu Yasha:

_I'm sitting here, crying here_

_You're alone and dying there_

_Waiting for bad news_

_Like walking on broken glass_

_No answers for what was asked_

_You're all alone_

_Cuz you know that I'd give my life for you_

_Time can be nothing but our enemy_--

--He suddenly felt like his heart was breaking. _' What is going on? Why do I have this feeling? Like something important is slipping from me slowly?' _--

Taking her needle she began to stitch Kagome's gashes that were making her body bleed fiercely. Taking note that most of the cuts began to stop bleeding, but the girl's face began to pale even more. "KAGOME!" Izayoi screamed. She could feel the life slowly drip a way from her.

She felt tears drip down her face, another life will be lost if she didn't help this girl soon. '_I will not lose another life! It's bad enough it is from the same family! And not to mention…' _She looked down at the girl. _'I care for her like my own. And it would kill him if he found out she died.' _

"Please don't give up! What about Inu Yasha!" She said to the broken body that lay before her.

* * *

She was lost. Everywhere she turned there was nothing but a cloud of darkness. "Please someone help me!" she called out.

"Help yourself, and you will overcome it all Kagome." Not expecting an answer Kagome jumped up. Looking around she saw no one.

"Who said that?" She cried out.

Kagome swore she heard the voice behind her. She then turned around to find herself in a field of flowers. She felt her body grow all warm inside. "This is where I want to be… Away from the pain." She whispered to herself.

"Is it really? Or are you just fooling yourself again Kagome?" The voice spoke.

--Inu Yasha:

_Don't give up just hold on_

_Is the pain just too strong_

_To hold on?_

_Sometimes we're wrong when we think we're right_

_Tonight will be the night_

_You'll break free from this fight_

_Don't let life break you down this time--_

--Inu Yasha knew Kagome had a hard life with Naraku. Sometimes he would watch her cry when they were little. Naraku always hurt her emotionally, but thank god not physically. He might be a monster, but he would never hurt his daughter. Would he?--

'_There! Inu Yasha's voice!' _Kagome turned around. His voice was leading towards the darker part of the meadow. _'Do I really want to follow? He asked me is the pain just too strong? It is… But for him, I would go through anything…'_

Looking towards the darker part of the meadow, she decided what she would do. '_Tonight will be the night… You'll break free from this fight… Don't let life break you down this time… NO I will not let Naraku win just yet!' _Looking back at her paradise Kagome began to sprint towards the voice of her loved one.

--Izayoi worriedly looked at her daughter and Sango who occupied the living room. Both their eyes were red from their crying. _'Kagome I'm going to bring you back if you like it or not!' _Shutting the door to relieve herself from distraction, she took both hands and she placed it over the girl's heart. _'Even if it means killing myself!'_--

--Inu Yasha:

_I'm sitting here, crying here_

_You're alone and dying there_

_Waiting for bad news_

_Like walking on broken glass_

_No answers for what was asked_

_You're all alone_

_Cuz you know that I'd give my life for you_

_Time can be nothing but our enemy_--

--_'Time is nothing, but my enemy… Here I am, still liking Kagome, when I'm perfectly in love with Kikyo. Why couldn't she show up earlier! Why does she always have to ruin everything?'_ Inu Yasha grumbled to himself.--

She kept running like if she stopped someone would kill her right then and there.

--Inu Yasha:

_I die inside from all I feel_

_Does it have to be this way?_

_Memories of yesterday_

_When it all just slips away_

_I give up everything I had to keep you one more day_

_I know that it's not right_

_Why do we feel this way?_

_Why do I feel this way_--

--Inu Yasha frowned at this part of the lyrics. He wrote this song about her. He was dying inside about how his feelings for Kagome. He remembered all the things they shared as children, just like all those memories happened yesterday. But when he remembered her betrayal, it just slips away and all he remembers is his anger. _'I would give up everything to just have one more day with you Kagome. And I do know it's not right, but I don't care. Why! Why do I feel this way? '_--

As she went deeper into the darkness she felt more pain. Blood started to drip from her body from all the scars he afflicted on her… And all the scars she afflicted on herself.

"INU YASHA!" She screamed before she fell unconscious from all the pain.

* * *

Izayoi heard the girl scream her son's name just as she began to try and save her with her miko powers. She turned her head around just in time to see a bright light emit from Kagome's body and start to engulf the almost lifeless form. She watched in amazement as some of her cuts began to heal and her face began to regain color.

"Miko… She is a miko. A pure priestess…" She whispered. Sango and Rain must had heard the scream, because within a minute they both came crashing into the dinning room.

"Mom! You healed her?" Izayoi looked down to see the light that surrounded her disappeared. She wanted to tell them no, but she wanted to keep this a secret too.

"Yes I did! Now call your brother. We will need him… She will need him…" Rain nodded at her mother's words and took out her cell phone to call her Inu-bro.

* * *

Inu Yasha:

_I'm sitting here, crying here_

_You're alone and dying there_

_Waiting for bad news_

_Like walking on broken glass_

_No answers for what was asked_

_You're all alone_

_Cuz you know that I'd give my life for you_

_Time can be nothing but our enemy…_

Inu Yasha watched as his best friend played the last cords to the song. He smiled. This was the best practice they had in a long time.

"Hey Yash that was fucking cool!" Miroku said as he set his guitar down. Inu Yasha nodded. Right when he was about to walk off he felt something vibrate in his pocket. Hearing the song eight mile road, he knew it was his twin calling.

"Yo Rain!" He said cheerfully.

"_INU!" _She couldn't hide her distress any longer.

"Rain! Rain what's wrong!" Miroku turned his head to see Inu Yasha starting to tremble. Sesshomaru also stopped at the sound of Rain's name.

"_Go to the house that is two houses down from Sango!" _

"Why! Is Sango hurt?" Miroku paled at what Inu Yasha said into the phone. His Sango… is she alright?

"_No… It's…"_

Inu Yasha looked relived at what she said, that was until she said the next word.

"_Kagome…"_

Inu Yasha paled. His Kagome was hurt! He let his cell phone drop and ran out of the room ignoring Sesshomaru and Miroku's questions. Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could to get to his motorcycle. He would not let her go that easily… He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

**Author's Note- **Okay not much to say but review. But if you guys really want to read an awesome story while you wait for my update then read this story, **Revolution: A Modern Fairytale, **by **Malicewhit.** She is a very blunt and outspoken author, and that story is incredible. Beyond words. So please check out her story and review it! Till next time, Laterz!

Rain


	10. Chapter Eight: Bleeding Rain

Hold On

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author's Note- **I am really running out of things to say, but I have the **best** reviewers in the world! I love you all! The person who becomes the four hundredth reviewer gets to have one wish. That means whatever they want to happen in this story will. SO people, review!

**Disclaimer- **Honestly! What the fuck! Do I look like I could own this shit, besides the plot? The day I own Inu Yasha is the day I remove the knife stuck in my heart. The day I say I forgive you. The day I realize I'm out of hell.

* * *

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Words'_ - Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

* * *

**Last Chapter- **Inu Yasha and his band have a little practice. Kagome is struggling for her life. Izayoi, Inu Yasha's mother, tries to heal Kagome, but right when she tries Kagome turns pink and heals her own wounds. Rain calls her brother and he jumps on to his bike, racing towards Kagome.

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**Bleeding Rain **

* * *

Flashes of black, silver, and red were seen through out the busy streets of Inu Yasha's hometown. He was doing over 100mph, and he was trying to make it go faster. Coming towards a dark street he made a hard right into a small complex.

He suddenly hit the brakes, which made his tires burn rubber, and then jumped off his bike. Running faster than the wind he jumped over the bushes of houses and broke the door in.

* * *

"Inu Yasha!" A girl with black hair with silver streaks ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He dropped his arms around her and hugged back. He felt her tears on his shirt. Slowly pushing her back he looked straight into her eyes.

"Where is she?" The girl pointed towards the dinning room, where the girl Inu Yasha wanted to find was laying.

"Inu-bro… Prepare for the worst." She whispered as he ran towards the dinning room.

* * *

When he go into the dining room and looked at the girl before him; he felt like someone just stabbed his heart and twisted the knife over and over. Though some cuts were healed she had a lot of black and blue bruises all over her body.

Sniffing around he smelt her blood and the lingering smell of death. He began to shudder. "She almost died." He felt like his lungs couldn't produce any air.

"She did almost die." He whirled around to come face to face with his mother. "She lost a lot of blood. She might even be unconscious for a few days" She watched her son's eyes widen with worry.

"What if someone comes back for her? To finish the job?" He was scared; there was no scent of the man who did this. Every scent in the house was covered by her scent of blood and death. They would have no way of knowing who did this. He didn't want to lose her. If she had to die it would be by his hands, not by someone else.

"Someone is starting to care again." Inu Yasha growled lightly at his mother's comment. Izayoi smiled at her son's antics.

"Feh! Rain would be devastated, that's why I care." He folded his arms and looked away from his mother. He knew he was lying, but _SHE _didn't have to know that.

"Inu Yasha… Why do you pretend you hate this girl?" Izayoi watched her son. Emotions flickered through his face as he stared at Kagome. It contained anger, confusion, love, and betrayal.

"I am not pretending! We almost lost our lives to her! I'm not saying you shouldn't have saved her, but there is no reason that we should forgive her!" He pointed his finger to his mom's chest. "Have you not forgotten what she has done?"

Izayoi's eyes burned with furry. No son of hers would point their fingers at their parents! "Inu Yasha Yuskae Nagasaki, you put that finger back down now!" He complied and began to whimper for forgiveness. Izayoi nuzzled the top of his head to show she forgave him.

"Inu Yasha, you need to forgive and forget. It was not her fault; she didn't intentionally want to hurt us! You know this is all Naraku's fault." She wanted him to see it from her point of view, but yet she knew it would take a lot more than this for him to forgive her.

"So what if it was Naraku! She still protected him! If she didn't run in front of him and hold on to his legs he would be dead right now!" He argued. Izayoi threw her hands up in the air and started to walk off.

Inu Yasha scowled, but when he turned to see Kagome his face soften a bit. He walked towards her and put his hands on her hands. "Kagome…" He then gently dipped his head down and kissed her on the lips. When he brought his head up and looked down, he never imagined to see her blue grey eyes staring back at him.

* * *

"Inu…Inu Yasha? " Kagome looked him straight in the eye. Was she just dreaming? Did he actually kiss her? She looked up to see a red faced man, but as quickly as the look came it was gone, replaced with a scowl.

"Looks like the bitch is back to normal. Well wench see ya at school." As he began to walk away Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Inu Yasha! Why are you acting like this! Today you protected me like you did in the past! Now you're back to being an asshole!" Her tears began to flow more freely, and even though it hurt Inu Yasha to see her like this he could still not forgive her.

"Because you betrayed me! You bitch! I fucking hate you! This is why I am acting like this! The only reason I protected you earlier was for Rain. You mean nothing to me. If you had died today would have brought Rain grief, but me, it would bring me happiness. So go to hell." Inu Yasha tore his arm from her and walked out of the dining room. Leaving nothing but a broken hearted Kagome.

* * *

Rain patiently waited for Kagome to get out of the bathroom. She was in there for over an hour crying her eyes out. "Thanks to my brother!" She muttered to no one. Looking up she saw her brother approaching her. "Speak of the devil."

"What's with the look? You seem really pissed." He said acting like the hurtful words he said to Kagome never happened. Rain stood up and punched her brother in the gut.

"You asshole! How could you? How could you say all those things to her? You are nothing but an egotistical jerk! How can I say you are my brother?" She watched as Inu Yasha began to look at the floor. "You better apologize!" She hissed before she walked off to go see her mother.

Watching his sister walk off Inu Yasha turned towards the bathroom. The wench needed to rest and stop pinning over him. He knocked softly on the door. "Kagome…." He got no response. After being patient for a whole minute, he broke down the bathroom door. He was shocked to see that there was no one there. The window to the bathroom was opened and the wind was blowing in.

When he turned to look at the mirror he felt his heart wrench. There was a message left on the mirror.

"_Let the Rain bleed..._

_The tears I hold in all night..._

_Showing all the pain from my fights..._

_Make it wash away my sadness..._

_Wash away the cuts..._

_And the blood that stains the knife..._

_Let the Rain Bleed..._

_Oh let it bleed the drops of my blood I shed tonight…"_

What chilled his bones was there was a bloody knife in the sink with her scent on it. And that the message written on the mirror was written in her blood.

* * *

Kagome ran down dark alleys of down town. Her eyes were stained with her tears, while her arms were stained with her blood. She looked down at her arms once more. This wasn't the first time she ever cut herself, but for some reason these cuts ran deeper.

"_I fucking hate you!"_

She once again felt weak to her knees. How could he say that to her. '_Because you betrayed him.'_ Her conscious argued. She never meant for that to happen, but it did.

Looking down she saw her blood began to wash away as the rain came. Kagome began to hear footsteps from behind her. When she turned around she was met with cold green eyes.

"Look a pretty lady." The man then grabbed Kagome. "Something that shouldn't go to waste." She wanted to scream but found it to be difficult. The man was squeezing her cuts making more blood come out. She felt the darkness coming for her.

With her last ounce of strength she let out a scream. "INU YASHA!"

The man smiled and squeezed her tighter. "Shut up my little bitch… Before you know it, this will all be over."

Her vision began to leave her as well as her strength. She couldn't help, but think of how much of a fool she was. Why would Inu Yasha come for her? He hated her.

"_If you had died today would have brought Rain grief, but me, it would bring me happiness. So go to hell."_

"_So go to hell…"_

Maybe hell was were she belonged. She wondered, maybe her life would be better there. And if it was, she would welcome it with open arms. _'Anything is better than here.'_ She thought as she began to slip deeper into the darkness.

'_Forgive me Inu Yasha...' _That was her last thought as she blackened out.


	11. Chapter Nine: All It Took Was a Kiss

Hold On

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author's Note- **Okay now it is time. Yes, there will finally be some fluff. Not much, but hey Kagome needs a break. Oh to **lilKags/Sammi **Yea I did write that poem. When I used to have live journal, that poem was always the ending to my entries. It was what I felt, and what I still feel.

**Disclaimer- **…. My lords… are you serious….

Inu Yasha- What?

Rain- They want a disclaimer…. Well this is what I say to this disclaiming shit: Puts up her middle finger to everyone: What now bitches: Laughs crazy:

Inu Yasha- : Sees FBI agents and lawyers coming their way: Uhhh… Sis…

**Dedicated to all the Hold On Reviewers and also to Cici, the best editor ever! This chapter is for you guys!**

* * *

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Words'_ - Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

* * *

**Last Chapter- **Kagome wakes up only to find Inu Yasha's eyes staring straight at her. Unknown to her, he just stole her first kiss. When she questions him, he denies his feelings for her and tells her to go to hell. Unable to take the ridicule, Kagome cuts her wrists and leaves a message on the bathroom window, with her blood. She the runs to an alley only to find trouble on the way.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**All It Took Was a Kiss**

* * *

"Without a fucking word! He just ran out of her without a fucking word!" A girl with silver blue eyes threw her hands up in frustration.

"Rain, calm down!" Sango said to the silver blue eyed woman.

"Sango, how the hell can you say calm down? Kagome is missing! My brother runs out of here, smelling like her blood! Now how the hell am I suppose to calm down?" Rain's burning eyes turned from her best friend's form and went towards the door.

"I'm fucking going after him! That mother fucker is dead!" The next thing Sango and Rain's mom knew the door's hinges was ripped off and the young hanyou girl ran out.

Sango sheepishly laughed and turned to Izayoi. "It was worth a try."

* * *

'_Where are you? God Damn it Kagome, where can you fucking be? ' _Amber eyes searched through out the city looking for a certain blue-grey eyed woman.

"INU YASHA!" The amber eyed man suddenly snapped his head towards an alley in down town. _'There! Hold on Kagome here I come!' _Inu Yasha suddenly jumped from his position on the roof and landed on to another one. He began hopping from roof to roof to get to his goal.

* * *

"Awww the bitch passed out! Oh well I still get to have fun!" The man with green eyes smiled evilly. Taking his right hand he inched it forward to open the teenager's shirt that was passed out below him. Edging closer the man's hand was grabbed and he was thrown backwards. His back connected with a wall and there was a sickening thud heard.

"Get out of here before I kill you." The man looked up only to have his cold green eyes connect with fire burning amber ones.

"Listen boy, this is my prey. If you want to live then you better just get out of here and forget everything you have seen… Or maybe yet I'll just kill you too."

The teenage girl began to struggle against her savior. "Hmmm…." The young girl slowly opened her eyes and started to mumble. "Inu… Inu Yasha…. That you?" The silver hair boy smiled.

"Yeah Kagome it's me. Just go back to sleep, it will be all over soon." Kagome nodded and drifted back to her dreamless sleep.

Inu Yasha carefully began to set off towards Kagome's house. But the minute he turned his back a blinding flash hit him sending him and Kagome into the trash cans. _' Oww… That hurt a lot... The bastard is going to get it! Man… I'm going to… Wait! Kagome ' _Inu Yasha looked down to see Kagome's crumpled body.

Apparently when they were blasted into the trash cans, Kagome's head hit the metal bin and cracked a little. He could smell her blood even in his disguised form. Looking towards the man who blasted them, he came face to face with a thunder demon. _' Great… Like I really need a youkai battle right now! ' _

"Hanyou…." The man staggered out.

"Hmmm so you know what I am, big deal!" Inu Yasha gritted his teeth. Only his family could see his true form under the spell… So how the hell could this demon do it?

"I was ordered to finish the girl, now give her to me!" The green eyed man suddenly attacked. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and jumped on top of a tree just before the youkai could charge them.

"YOU! You are the one who came and hurt her! I swear one thing to you youkai. You won't see the rays of the sun after tonight." The youkai just smiled and pointed his finger towards Inu Yasha.

"Hanyou, get ready to die." A light began to form at the tip of his finger. In a matter of seconds he released it towards Inu Yasha.

The light expanded and it was too big for Inu Yasha to dodge, so he turned around trying to shield Kagome's body from the last. _' Kagome, please forgive me! ' _Inu Yasha knew it was the end for him and her. ´_I only wish I never said those hurtful things to you!' _

* * *

"Okay Ms. Sango that's all the questions I have for you. Please keep in touch." The officer then closed his little notebook and walked off towards his patrol car.

Sango waved to the police, but as soon as they were out of seeing distance, she flipped them off. "Sango!" Izayoi scolded.

Sango laughed a little before she turned around and faced Mrs. Nagasaki. "Ahh… Well I was still kind of mad they took that long to get here." Izayoi shook her head in a disapproving way, but she understood the girl's frustration. Sango turned to her best friends' mother and bowed, "I think I better head home. Check on her brother and sister." Right before she was about to leave Sango felt the gentle touch of Inu Yasha's mom. "Nagasaki-sama? "

Izayoi smiled. "Sango, no need for formalities. We've known each other for over seven years. Just call me mom." Sango smiled warmly at the woman before her. "Also if you don't mind I would like to accompany you. I think I'm taking the Higurashi children with me, to be on the safe side." Sango nodded and motioned Izayoi towards her home.

* * *

Rain silently crept around the corner of a dark alley way. She had taken her concealment spell off and was now able to sense things better.

"Hanyou get ready to die." Upon hearing those words Rain jumped from the spot she was hiding from and took out a pair of fans smashed them together. "Lightning!" A massive bolt of lightning emerged from her fans and headed straight towards the ball of light the demon sent towards her brother and Kagome.

Both attacks clashed, and to the thunder demon's surprise his bolt of lightning was deflected by the new comer.

Cold green eyes and silver blue ones met. Neither one was backing down. Rain averted her eyes for only a moment to check on her brother, the demon saw this and used it against her. The thunder demon took this moment to lay a punch to girl's face, which made her body slam into a brick wall. Inu Yasha looked up after not feeling the impact of the blast and watched his twin get slammed by the creature before him.

He wanted to go help Rain, but he still had Kagome in his arms. Looking at the wall he saw his twin thrown up bricks from her body with the blast of aura. Her shirt was torn and it exposed her body.

"Oh, it seems I got a well developed little hanyou. I am Karamu, remember my name well-" Karamu took his spear and began to charge "-because you'll be screaming it soon!" Taking his spear he smashed it against Rain's fans. The battle was evenly matched for the first few rounds. Here and there Rain would get a punch in, but she was rapidly getting tired due to the blow to the back of her head when she collided with the wall.

'_If I don't finish this soon, then I'll be finished.' _Taking her right fist, she smashed it with the youkai's cheek. Finally getting a chance to look back, Rain turned and began to yell, "Get her out of here Inu Yasha! Stop fucking around."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"For once in your life listen to me!"

"I'm not leaving- Watch out Rain!" But before she could block the attack, a shot of lightning went through her stomach, knocking her down.

Inu Yasha watched his sister's body go limp. _'No…No….' _"NO!" Something quickly snapped within Inu Yasha. Accidentally dropping Kagome's body on to bunch of garbage bags, he grabbed his head and started to scream in agony. And before he could grasp what was going on, Inu Yasha blacked out, but not before hearing an angry howl coming from his body.

* * *

Hearing the hanyou howl, Karamu turned and watched silently as the boy hanyou before him began to transform. The youkai was astonished to smell the scent of a full youkai coming from the hanyou before him. _'What… What is going on? Why does this filth suddenly smell like a true youkai?' _Two purple stripes appeared on both sides of Inu Yasha's cheeks. The hanyou's once stern, but gentle, golden amber eyes turned into a bloodthirsty red. _'Shit.' _

Inu Yasha began to smell the fear rolling off the youkai before him. Howling again, he turned his blood hungry eyes towards Karamu and started to smirk. "You… Mine… Hurt… Kin… I… Kill!" The full demon Inu Yasha screamed as he attacked the thunder demon.

Using his dangerously long claws, Inu Yasha started attacking the youkai before him. Karamu tried to dodge the swipes the hanyou was dealing towards him. Tired from the battle that happened minutes ago, Karamu was becoming more reckless in his defense moves, leaving him open for the blows that Inu Yasha was giving him.

When he was finally satisfied with the screams of agony coming from the thunder demon, Inu Yasha punched a hole through the demon's stomach leaving him to die painfully from his wounds and the amount of blood loss he was receiving. "You...Die...I... Win..." Inu Yasha said as he turned around and picked up Kagome. Sniffing the teenage girl, he came realize that he knew that scent. _'Mate!' _He yipped to himself in Inu-youkai language.

He began to nudge her face with his, trying to wake her up. What he didn't expect was to see a bright light shot through her shoulder and her piercing yell, when the shot brought her back to reality. Next he too felt the pain when it pierced his left shoulder. Inu Yasha turned to see the demon he meant to dispose of, holding his side, smirking like no tomorrow. Inu Yasha began to howl like no tomorrow. "You..." He growled out while flexing his claws, "die." Turning towards the youkai, Inu Yasha began to lash out.

This time the youkai could not come back for another sneak attack. Licking his claws, Inu Yasha looked down on the ground to see the thunder demon's head. Smirking, he used his right leg and kicked the demon's head into the brick wall. Though no more threats were near, he still craved blood... And to him, it didn't matter if it was friend or foe. Howling out loud, he was about to go search for a new target.

"Inu Yasha?" The faint voice reached his ears and he inclined is head to see who dared to speak his name.

His blood thirsty eyes soften for a bit at the sight he saw.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Here he was, but yet he wasn't really there. Any normal girl would have freaked if they saw a man with blood red eyes, large fangs, long claws, and doggy-ears. But Kagome knew this was her Inu Yasha, even if he was different. No matter what he was, she would always love him.

Slowly she began to limp towards him. Eve hen he gave her a menacing growl to stay away, she wouldn't, not until she knew he was okay. She whimpered when he grabbed her shoulders, digging his claws into it, and growled out a few words. "Mate...Not listen... Punish!"

Kagome let a few tears roll down her face when he accidentally dug in harder. "Inu Yasha." She whispered, but he wouldn't listen and began to howl in a dark way instead. "Inu Yasha." She tried once again. Why wouldn't he listen? What was going on with him? She began to feel tired. If she didn't do something soon, she would pass out and something bad could happen to Inu Yasha. _'Kiss him!' _Her mind yelled. She wanted to tell her conscious that it was fucking nuts, but for some reason, she believed it. _'He's going to hate me after this!'_

With her remaining strength, Kagome leaned in and pressed her lips against Inu Yasha's. A warm feeling began to go through both of the teenagers' bodies.

Inu Yasha's once blood red eyes began to dissipate, as well as his markings and long claws. Kagome felt the kiss deepen and also the feel of Inu Yasha's arms wrap around her.

_'My first kiss. I couldn't ask for more, finally sharing it with the guy I love.'_ With those serene thoughts, Kagome finally welcomed the sleep that was waiting to overcome her.

Inu Yasha's golden amber eyes popped open as he felt a body go limp in his arms. The memories of the battle came rushing, as well as the pain he felt.

_'Kagome.' _Looking down he smiled as he lowered both their bodies to the ground near his sister's unmoving body. Inu Yasha slowly placed her head on his chest, while wrapping an arm around her small figure. Using his other hand he grabbed his sister and used what remaining strength he had to pull her body close to them and placed her head on his leg, while placing an arm around her to protect her.

"I'm sorry," He began as he looked towards his sister and Kagome's unconscious bodies. He felt his mind slipping from him and his eyes began to close. He struggled to keep awake, to try and yell for help, but his wounds were preventing it from happening. "For letting you both down." He whispered as he to fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A girl, no older than seventeen rounded the corner of an alleyway to take it as a short cut home. She was no taller than five-foot, which gave everyone the impression that she was younger than she looked. Her dark blue eyes peered through the darkness of the alley to see if there were any threats within its dangerous trail. _'Why does it smell like blood?' _The girl quickly ran towards he entrance of the alley way.

"Oh... My...God…" She gasped when she saw blood splashed all over the walls of the buildings. She quickly ran forward, only to trip over something. Looking down her eyes came in contact with a severed head. If she was any normal human girl, she would have screamed bloody murder. But she wasn't any normal human girl, she wasn't even human.

A small flame of fire appeared in her hand, and she used it to find any survivors in this bloody battle. When she came to a brick wall she encountered three bodies. She quickly ran over and sniffed the air. "Good they're still alive."

Taking out her cell phone, she pressed the number one, and placed the cell to her ears. "Babe it's me."

_"Hey Cecelia, what's up?"_

"Ice, get to the alley way behind the house, I need help!"

Hearing the urgency in her voice he quickly answered _"I'm on my way." _Upon hearing the dial tone, Cecelia quickly shut her phone and grabbed one of the victims. Picking up the hanyou girl, she stared at her with interest. "I've seen this girl before."

She looked down and smiled at the scene before her. Even close to death, this hanyou boy protected them with everything he had. And the way he was holding the human girl on the ground screamed that the girl belonged to him and only him.

Cecelia watched he boyfriend rushing towards her. Sighing she looked at the three broken bodies. "Let's hope your guys' will to live is as strong as your auras are indicating they are."

* * *


	12. Chapter Ten: Fire and Ice

Hold On

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author's Note-** Okay I changed like one things in chapter nine, just that Cecelia's boyfriend's name is Ice, not fire. Sorry for the mix up! Other than that, thank you all those who reviewed! And remember the **Fourth hundredth** reviewer, leave a email address if you don't sign in, gets one wish to happen! I love you all!

**Want to get to know me? Click on my profile and then click on my homepage. It will take you to myspace, where you will get to know the real Rain. And if you happen to have myspace, I would love to be added as one of your friends! **

**Disclaimer- **Don't own anything at all. So don't ask.

**Dedicated to all the Hold On Reviewers and also to Cici, the best editor ever! But most of all to those that chose to hold on. This story is for you guys!**

* * *

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Words'_ - Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

* * *

**Last Chapter- **Inu Yasha finds himself trapped in an alleyway with a man who is trying to kill Kagome. He becomes baffled when the man realizes that he is a hanyou. They duke it out for a bit, but in the end Rain had come to save their butts. When they thought it was almost over, Rain gets shot through the stomach, almost killing her. Feeling the pain of loss, Inu Yasha turns into a full Youkai. After he disposes of the man he tries to go on a rampage, but a kiss form Kagome brings him back to normal. As him, and Kagome pass out, they are saved by a fire demon named Cecelia. Who is she? Is she a friend or foe?

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Fire and Ice**

* * *

…**A few hours later…**

Cecelia paced back and forth from the apartment she was sharing with her boyfriend. She was nervous, hell, she was worse than nervous. But who wouldn't be when you find out that the two hanyous you saved, who were both half-dead she might add, are none other than the children of Lord Inu Taisho, one of the four youkai leaders.

She let out a string of curses, all directed at a certain man who was living with her. He treated her like she was some idiot when he saw her picking up the hanyou with out proper care.

"_You idiot! Do you not know who these youkai are?" He screamed at Cecelia as she threw the boy hanyou carelessly over her shoulder._

"Jerk!" She muttered as she continued pacing. How the hell was she supposed to know! She was never important enough to go to all the political meetings the four youkai lords held, and it wasn't like it would kill her if she didn't know what the youkai lords' children looked like!

_'Oh yeah, but now it's going to cost me my life. Even if I did try to save them and in the end they die, I will suffer the wrath of an angry Inu-Youkai wanting blood for the revenge of his children.'_ Muttering a few words while rubbing the sides of her head, indicating that a large headache was forming.

Her dark blue eyes flicked from the ground and rested on a teenage boy. He was around five-eleven, which was pretty normal for someone his age. His smile warmed Cecelia's heart, but what really lit up the fire of passion that burned for him, was his ice blue eyes that held nothing but happiness and loved when he looked at her. Cecelia then remembered she was supposed to be angry with her boyfriend and her once dark blue eyes turned a fiery red. "Come to lecture me more Ice?" She annoyingly spat his nickname.

He let out a little laugh and then moved towards one of their recliners. Plopping down on it, he motioned her towards him. "Look Fire, I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me? I was being a big jerk, please my darling little Fire, forgive me?" He put his best puppy dog pout on.

Cecelia tried to stay strong, but the look he was giving her now? How the hell was she supposed to deny anything? Smiling on her way towards him, she planted a quick kiss on his forehead while answering his question. "Of course Cory, I love you too much!"

Cory smiled at his little fire princess. He was one year older than her, but sometimes, well actually most of the times; his mate was the mature one.

"It's because of my sexy looks isn't it Cici? I'm too hott for my own good!" Cory's grin got even bigger when his girlfriend jokingly punched him in the arm.

"Ow. That kind of hurt babe!" He pretended to cry while Cecelia rolled her eyes at his antics and punched him again. "Ha I knew it!" Pointing his index finger at her like he was accusing her of something. "You just can't keep your hands off me!" He said smugly as he kept nodding his head in agreement with himself. Cecelia rolled her eyes at his comment, but chose to ignore him that time.

She gave a little squeal when he wrapped his arms from behind her and pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. "Hey my little fire babe, why don't you ignite something? More like igniting your body." Slowly bringing his mouth towards her ear he began to whisper. "So I can cool you down a bit with my ice cold hands." Smirking he brought her down into a passionate kiss, but it only lasted for a few seconds when a loud growl and a few choice words broke them apart.

"How bout you tell me what the fuck is going on before you two runt." Ice quickly pulled away, to Cecelia's disappointment, and stared at a newcomer that was standing at the door. Cecelia looked up in amazement as she saw the once half-dead boy she saved from the alley, staring them down with dark eyes. "I want answers from you fire demon." Inu Yasha spat as he looked at Cici, who looked back with blazing red eyes. Looking towards Ice he began to growl. "I want you, ice youkai, to get that other youkai out of my sister's room. If you don't I'll break down the door myself."

Cory's eyes turned an even more sinister blue as it took on a colder look that befitted an evil demon with no heart. But when he realized what Inu Yasha said he quickly jumped off his girlfriend, clearing forgetting the other man who helped them save the Nagasaki Twins. "Shit Bankotsu!" And with that he ran out of the room leaving Cecelia to deal with the angry hanyou who wanted nothing but answers.

"How dare you come in here with that shitty attitude after I just saved your life?" Cecelia gritted out. Inu Yasha deadpanned looked continued even after he saw flames forming in her hands and in her eyes.

"I didn't ask you to save me, now did I bitch?" He growled out as Cecelia growled back at him. 'How dare this pompous ass come into here and demand answers like he owned the place!' "I want to know who the hell you are and why you are doing this, why save two hanyous and a human wench?"

After his accusation, everything started to fall in place. _'So, he thinks it's beneath us to save them because they are hanyous. This kid must have had a hard life to have thoughts like that still.'_

It was true, usually full youkais looked down on the Halflings because they had human weaknesses in them, but she wasn't like that, and was going to make sure that he knew that.

"Because I wanted too. Why would I leave people out there to die? I don't care of your heritage, you needed help and I gave it." With out her knowing it, she just gained a lot of respect points from the hanyou. Cecelia got up from her position on the chair and stalked off towards the kitchen, you could tell she was still miffed about the rude half demon occupying her apartment.

"Thank you." She stopped and felt like she was frozen. Even though it was barely audible, she still heard the words that Inu Yasha said to her. She might have not known him for a long time, but she could tell it taken a lot for him to say those two words. She turned around and smiled at him.

"No problem." She replied before going into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

* * *

**Nagasaki Residence**

"Find them now!" An Inu Youkai roared. The booming voice came a man that looked no older than his late thirties, but in fact was centuries old. He had long silver hair that went past his back. On his face were three blue stripes on each check and he also had a crescent moon on his head. Like any of his relatives, he had fangs in his mouth (which he was baring at the moment). The man's golden Amber eyes that usually held happiness and joy in them were burning with rage at the moment.

"Inu Taisho." Inu Taisho turned around at the call of his name. What was placed before him was a beautiful maiden. She had bright knowing violet eyes. If you looked into them you could tell she had seen much, more bad than good though. Taisho let go of his anger as his mate walked in. She still looked exactly like the day he met her. Her long black hair was longer than ever, and her beauty never lifted from her features.

He was truly a blessed man… Well that was entirely true, unless you counted his ungrateful, wrinkle making daughter and son. "Izayoi, mate, its early too early for you to be up." Izayoi smiled. He would never change, always worrying about her, when he himself hasn't slept the whole night.

"Well who could sleep with your booming roar I just heard?" She let out a little giggle when she saw her mate frown and mumble to himself about good for nothing children. "Mate, you need some rest, the stress on you is great."

Taisho let a small smile grace his lips. Pointing to himself he began to repeat what he told her everyday. "Not a weak human!" As he let an arrogant smirk grace his lips, she couldn't help but think of her children. 'Damn it, they just had to get his arrogant and prideful personality.'

Izayoi let a small smirk play at her lips too; she would not let him win this one. "Alpha-Bitch." She reminded him as she to pointed to herself also. "Anything concerning your health I get to decide on. And you my alpha-male must follow." Taisho let out a string of curses after his mate was done talking. He hated it when she was right.

He got up from his chair and was about to walk towards his room to catch much needed sleep when he felt a hand grab his arm. "Don't worry, they are your children." His wife said to him as he turned to look at her. He gave a comforting smile to her letting her know that her words lifted some stress from him.

As he was walking out, Miroku and Sango walked in. "Father." Miroku said as he bowed to the demon lord before him. Taisho gave a grin to his adopted son before he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"You would think after being a demon exterminator for this family for over two years I would get used to Mr. Nagasaki's roaring voice when it came to Inu Yasha and Rain, but I don't think I ever will." Sango said while she rubbed her temples as she and Miroku approached Izayoi.

"Mother, lady Sango and I have come here to help with the search to find Inu Yasha, Kagome and Rain." Izayoi smiled at the young man before her.

"Do not worry my son, all is well. They will be home soon, don't worry." Izayoi smiled and embraced Miroku before walking out to join her husband in the bedroom.

Sango let out a sigh and dropped onto the couch. Miroku laughed as he too fell onto the couch.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked, but he answered by waving his hand as if to say forget it about it. "No tell me."

"I was just remembering when the Nagasaki's found me. I was nearly half dead, and I would have been if Taisho hadn't marked me." He said while he pointed to a bite mark on his neck. "Father told me when he saw me there struggling to live, he knew I was a fighter and that I would fit in the family. And he was right! I fit right in."

"That's why he marked you?" Miroku nodded at her question and closed his eyes and began to drift off into his thoughts. "Hey, Roku, what happened to your parents?" Sango watched as Miroku's once thoughtful expression turned into a sorrowful one.

"They died. We were attacked by a demon while we were vacationing in the woods. I tried to save them, but hey I was only eleven." His bright violet eyes turned to a darker shade. "I was too weak." He whispered more to himself, but Sango heard him anyways.

"NO!" Miroku jumped at her sudden outburst. He turned around to face her only to be inches away from her face. Miroku gulped as he saw how close her luscious cherry lips was too him.

'_I wonder will she kill me if I tired to kiss her.'_ Laughing mentally he began to grin. _'Only one way to find out!'_ And with that he pressed his face towards hers and kissed her with all the love he held for her.

_'This feels so right.'_ They both thought.

Their kiss ended short when they heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. Sango and Miroku jumped apart from each other and began to get redder than anyone though possible. Miroku let out a frustrated sigh and turned to see who dared to interrupt them.

His angry expression turned into a surprised one when he saw none other than Mr. Myogua standing there with a knowing expression. "Ah, lord Miroku, and Miss. Namachi, it is good to see you well."

Miroku forced a smile, knowing Myogua came only to report. "Myogua-jiji, why it is, uh, pleasant to see you."

Myogua gave a grim smile. "I wish I was going to give you pleasant new, but he struck again." Miroku jumped at the new Myogua was giving him and growled that was very inhuman like.

"Naraku struck again! Who was it this time?" Sango's now flushed expression changed into a confused one. She had been employed by the Nagasaki's for over two years and she never once heard that name mentioned in this household.

"Kagome's father?" She asked Miroku. He nodded and to give his full attention to Myogua.

"It was Lord Kenkotsu! His sons all survived, but it seems the eldest, Bankotsu, was no where to be found at the time last night. " Sango heard Miroku gasp. She knew Kenkotsu was one of the four youkai lords, but what about him?

Miroku looked at Sango's confused face_. 'I don't want her to be involved with this. Her job is just to protect the family and get rid of small demons that cause trouble in the youkai community. She knows nothing about Naraku, and that's the way it should be.'_ "Ahh lady Sango, Myogua and I must take our leave, I bide you farewell, and I shall see you later to discuss your next assignment." He bowed, showing respect to his employee, and pushed Myogua out the door with him.

Sango turned from confused to angry in a matter of seconds. _'How dare he! How dare he walk out here like that the information he was getting for Mr. Myogua was none of my business! Damn it I'm paid to protect them. This profession has been handed down to my family since the feudal area! Does he think I'm too incompetent to handle this kind of case?'  
_  
She pouted even more. _'We didn't even discuss the kiss. Did it even mean anything to him?_' She threw her hands in frustration. Too many things were happening at once.

_'Why is Kagome's father involved? What the fuck is going on?'_

* * *

Inu Yasha walked out of the kitchen where he just ate a marvelous breakfast. The chef was none other than the fire demon he met only an hour ago. Patting his belly he walked towards the room he found himself in earlier. As he passed a door leading into another room he began to growl. His sister was still in there with the other youkai. The other youkai was covering his scent from Inu Yasha and it pissed him off to no end.

He wanted to knock on the door, but he knew his sister was still pissed for him not obeying her, when she told him to leave. _'Feh, I'm older, she has to listen to me!_' Shrugging his shoulders he walked off. He would know if that demon was trying to do something. And even if Inu Yasha didn't know, he would pity the man after Rain was done with him. Damn his sister was scary sometimes.

Walking in the room he was treated in he was about to sit down, but someone saying his name stopped him from doing so. "Inu Yasha?"

Jumping around he saw Kagome holding the door to steady herself. "Kagome? You shouldn't be out of bed." As he stepped closer she backed up. "Kagome?"

"No, Inu Yasha, not until you tell me what the hell is going on and who the hell you really are." Inu Yasha was surprised by her words.

'_Who the hell I really… wait!'_

Turning towards a mirror in the room, he began to inspect himself. "Shit." He whispered. There looking back at him was an Inu Yasha that had doggie ears perched on top of his head. "Fuck." He never put his concealment spell back on. And Kagome saw it all.  
_  
'Damn, I have a lot of explaining to do.'_

* * *

_**And the plot thickens!**_

Okay, now it just got more confusing! Sango knows of youkais, and she works for Inu Yasha's family? Miroku is really our adopted brother? (Trust me there is a purpose to that) Bankotsu's father was killed? You guys are probably thinking what the fuck! Don't worry, my plot is just more twisted than usual. But after this chapter, the story begins to unravel. Some confusing stuff that has been going on will be cleared up in the next chapter and the past that tore Kagome and Inu Yasha apart will be mentioned too. Stay tuned! And read my **Harry Potter **story please!

Rain


	13. Temporary Author Note

**February 22, 2006**

**Hello all this is Rain! It has been a while! Sorry about the lack of updates, I recently just moved on my own so I have been busy working to survive and not to mention college! But just to let you know, expect an update from me in March. I will be updating! I plan to finish Hold on soon and my other stories! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates I hope you can forgive me! Love you all! Thank you to all my faithful Fans!**


	14. Chapter Eleven: Can't Handle the Truth

Hold On

**Summary- **I've been dead for ten years… Not physically dead, but emotionally… I think that after life there is no hell… Hell is where I'm living. Hell is the here and now. I want to let go… I want to drift away from the pain. I want to stop looking, I want to stop searching. Someone please give me something to hold on too.

**Author's Note-** Two years since the last release of a Hold on chapter… my god, I have been slacking! Sorry guys it has been hell for me. I'm getting married next year so I'm busier then ever! But I promise to finish this story! With out further Ado, here is the next chapter

**Want to get to know me? Click on my profile and then click on my homepage. It will take you to myspace, where you will get to know the real Rain. And if you happen to have myspace, I would love to be added as one of your friends! **

**Disclaimer- **Don't own anything at all. So don't ask. GOD I miss doing this!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Words'_ - Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter- **Inu Yasha finds himself waking up to the sight of an unfamiliar room. He immediately smells the air and determines that there is no threat within the house. When he gets to the living room his faced with an ice and fire demon. After they show him that they are not a threat, he runs back to Kagome room only to be faced with the question he feared the most _"What the hell are you."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven **

**Can't Handle the Truth **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was cold, and the man before him made it feel even colder. "Naraku-sama" he softly spoke. "The task you sent me to complete is finished." He backed up a bit when he saw his lord stand up and smile sinisterly.

"Good, only three more youkai lords to go then. What about our human ambassador?" The man shook his head no. "I see so you still can't find her." Naraku eyes began to glow bloodier, by the second. The henchman knew if he did not show some progress was made, his life would be on the line,

"No, my lord, but we did locate the school she had her kids attending. We are close on her heels." He prepared himself for a good stab in the chest but nothing came. He looked up to see Naraku smiling at him.

"Good job." He whispered to the man before him. Naraku turned back around and sat his desk while staring at the window. He waved his hand to dismiss the man behind him.

As the man began to leave he heard his master call out to him. "Hojo." Hojo quickly turned around and was met with a cold stare. "Next time, do not underestimate those hanyous, or it will be the death of you." Hojo quickly nodded and ran out the office. After he was sure Hojo left he pulled out a picture of a teenage girl.

Naraku quietly chuckled to himself. "Soon, my princess, soon you will be mine." He kissed the photo and stared at again. "I promise we will be one, Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another boring meeting" Sango yawned as she walked down the street. She had just got done with her meeting at the Nagasaki's house. She looked up at the moon and smiled. _'Another boring meeting, but another beautiful night, just like the night I met Miroku.' _Sango smiled even bigger reminiscing about the good times she had Miroku. She chuckled to herself a bit before returning her view back on the street.

She looked to her left and saw Nagasaki Park. "Might as well take the shortcut home." She muttered to herself. As she turned the corner to enter the park, she failed to notice three pairs of sinister eyes watching her every move. They smiled evilly, knowing that their target would soon be within their grasp, and that they had no limits to what they could do with this human girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was panicking; in fact panicking was an understatement. He was scared shitless. _'How am I going to explain this to her? What am I going to say?!' _ Inu Yasha looked at the raven-haired girl before him. She looked scared.'_Just like the rest of the humans, she will never accept me, and I thought you were different Kagome.' _

"Inu Yasha, I'm not going to ask you again! What the hell is going on?!" Kagome sputtered while trying to keep her balance.

"Listen K-chan…"

"NO, don't you dare use that name on me!" She spat at him. "All I have ever been with you is truthful, but you, I don't know who you are!" Inu Yasha looked down in disgrace.

"I knew you would be afraid of me." He softly spoke to her. Kagome's darkened eyes soften a bit.

"I'm not afraid of …" Inu Yasha eyes jolted up from the floor when he heard Kagome's once quicken breathing stop and be replaced with a more clam pattern. When he looked up he saw his sister holding a limp Kagome.

"Rain?" Rain tiredly smiled at her twin brother. She then gently set Kagome on the bed and covered her with blankets. Seeing a chair that was placed next to her friend she quietly walked over and sat on it.

"I don't think she can handle the truth, not right now." Inu Yasha nodded sadly at his sister's wise advice. "I didn't puncture her neck hard enough; she will be awakening in about ten minutes. I suggest you put your concealment spell back on." Inu Yasha nodded and muttered a few words before returning back to his human form.

When Rain turned to get up she felt a small squeeze on her hand from what seemed like a weak and lifeless hand."Thank you." She heard her brother whisper. She gave him a small smile before returning to the room she first woke up in.

Inu Yasha sat on the chair his sister just got done occupying. He turned to look at the raven-hair girl that lay inches away from him. She was not afraid of what… Him? He had so many things to contemplate at the moment and his head was become sore with all the things he had to worry about. Would she remember anything when she woke up? He hoped not. Inu Yasha began to examine her body. There were so many bruises. Some from the night before, but some looked old. There were even what looked like cut marks or claw marks placed everywhere.

"Looks like we have both been through hell K-chan. But I promise, neither Naraku, nor I will hurt you anymore." Inu Yasha took her small hand into his own. "I will try to protect you as much as I can, please don't hate me if I have to do it from a distance." He kissed her hand and laid his head on her stomach trying to get some much needed rest. As he began to shut his amber eyes a small and subtle smile crossed the beautiful face of the girl next to him, not knowing that she heard that last part of his sentence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm done. Short, but I need to get in to the hang of it again. Sorry I'm evil and all. Everyone thought Kagome was going to find out, but it is too earlier, trust me, when she finds out the reaction is going to be MUCH DIFFERENT than her earlier reaction. Sorry it took two years for this to come out, but I promise to work harder on it! Well R&R love you all!!!


End file.
